NA CALADA DA NOITE II  O LIVRO DAS TREVAS
by NANDA DARK
Summary: Na calada da noite II tem um texto mais dinâmico com cenas mais sombrias e melhor elaboradas,e tem tudo para ser melhor que a primeira parte da história....CONFIRA E COMENTE...


NA CALADA DA NOITE II

_**-O LIVRO DAS TREVAS-**_

_**INTRODUÇÃO:**_

_**Na calada da noite II **_tem um texto mais dinâmico com cenas mais sombrias e melhor elaboradas,e tem tudo para ser melhor que a primeira parte da história.Reencontros imprevisíveis, mortes inesperadas,vínculos misteriosos, amizades sombrias, rituais sinistros e um pouco de drama e romance ajudam a constituir uma boa história...Um estranho livro pode trazer de volta o mais temido entre os vampiros do cemitério, que certamente vai querer retomar sua liderança e se vingar dos responsáveis por sua morte...Porem, alguma coisa pode acontecer para mudarseus planos...

**_HISTÓRIA ORIGINALMENTE INICIADA EM 31/05/2001...E TERMINADA EM 20/10/2001_**

__

****

_**Saudades do Passado**_

Já era madrugada quando o grupo de três amigos caminhava normalmente por uma rua Alexandra, Brígida e Franklin eram roqueiros e estavam vindo de uma espécie de espaço alternativo chamado "Sepultura do Rock".

-Foi tão terrível o que vocês me contaram sobre o Paulo... – Comentou Alexandra, quebrando o silêncio da noite. Brígida respondeu:

-E olha que não foi nem a metade... O que aconteceu mesmo foi muito pior! Só que eu acho que não vale à pena ficar lembrando disso o tempo todo...Até porque, todo mundo sabe que pra quem exagera nas drogas o caminho é sempre o mesmo: trágico...! No mínimo, lamentável...- Completou Franklin, e continuou:

-O Paulo quis "entrar na onda", e acabou "morrendo na praia"... Agora está lá, internado com princípio de overdose... E desta vez, nem se sabe se ele vai sair da clínica lúcido, ou pelo menos vivo...Sabe, por si só a vida já é tão difícil, o mundo já é tão ruim... Pra que piorar ainda mais? Se o Paulo queria se destruir, pra que fazer isso aos poucos, sofrendo e mergulhando em ilusões...Seria mais fácil ter dado logo um tiro nos miolos e pronto... – Expressou Alexandra, com seu notório pessimismo. A amiga tentou consolá-la novamente:

-"Mana", lá vem você com essas idéias suicidas de novo... Eu já disse que isso não leva a nada! Eu entendo que você sofreu uma perda muito grande, afinal todos nós sofremos...Pois você perdeu seu irmão e nos perdemos um amigo... Só que pensar em se matar não adianta, até porque, ele gostava muito de você; Imagina como se sentiria se te visse morta...?

-Eu sei, e é por isso que ainda não tive coragem de me matar... Mas também, é exatamente por isso que quero morrer! Se já não bastasse a falta que sinto dele, eu ainda tenho que aturar aquele traste que se casou com a minha mãe... E agora sem meu irmão pra me ajudar, ele não me dá sossego... – Lastimou-se Alexandra, referindo-se ao padrasto que vez ou outra teimava em molestá-la.

Os três caminharam em silêncio por instantes, já que os outros dois não sabiam o que dizer. Alexandra logo prosseguiu com seu desabafo:

-Ah... Meu mano...O meu querido irmão! E pensar que ele deveria estar aqui agora, e por minha culpa não está!

-Isso não, Alexandra! Já chega de você dizer que aquilo foi culpa sua! Porque, se todos nos não sonhamos, e tudo aquilo aconteceu mesmo, não foi sua culpa... O seu irmão fez o que qualquer "irmão de verdade" faria... E com certeza não gostaria de te ver assim: querendo se livrar de sua vida, que ele deu a dele pra salvar... – Rebateu Franklin, tentando fazer Alexandra se livrar de seu grande sentimento de culpa.

Logo os três pararam na frente de uma casa silenciosa, e completamente às escuras. Devido ao horário, certamente seus moradores estariam dormindo. Era a casa de Alexandra, que ao se despedir no portão disse:

-Valeu por me acompanharem... Agora tenho que entrar sem ser vista pelo "maldito"; E já faz tempo que não faço mais isso...Já fazia um ano que você não ia pra "Sepultura"... Você precisava sair um pouco... – Observou Brígida, e Alexandra completou:

-Sem falar que é a primeira vez que vou entrar escondida e...Sozinha...Depois de tudo...

-Alexandra vê se não se esquece de que você não é culpada! – Interrompeu Franklin.

-Mas já faz um ano que estou pensando nisso, e chego sempre à conclusão de que sou... – Contrariou Alexandra. E Brígida atalhou:

-Escute aqui mana: você tem 17 anos, não usa drogas, não bebe e tem uma inteligência perfeita... Então entenda de uma vez por todas que você não teve culpa de nada!

Eles se entreolharam por instantes, até que Alexandra olhou para o relógio e desconversou:

-Já é muito tarde, e eu preciso entrar antes que me vejam...

-Nós entendemos... Boa sorte e até logo! – Antecipou-se Franklin. E Brígida:

-Tchau, mana... E veja se não vai fazer nenhuma besteira...Queremos você viva!

-Sabe, você me chama de "mana" porque somos amigas há tempos; Mas ultimamente eu tenho sentido falta de ser chamada assim, 24 horas por dia... – Suspirou Alexandra lembrando do irmão novamente.

Os amigos foram embora, e ela entrou sorrateiramente...

Já em seu quarto, após conseguir andar pela casa sem ser notada, Alexandra pensava:

"Ah... Mano... Não adianta ninguém querer me consolar... Eu sei que sou a única culpada por você ter tido o destino que teve; Destino que devia ser meu e não seu! Cada vez que me lembro que estou entregue à boa vontade deste desgraçado que se casou com nossa mãe sem ter você pra me ajudar, me dá vontade de morrer no mesmo instante!" - E respirando bem fundo continuou:

"E pior é que ela não se atreve a afrontá-lo, já que é ele quem nos sustenta... Ele nem se quer me deixa tentar trabalhar, parece até que faz de propósito..." - E chegando nesta parte Alexandra já tinha os olhos úmidos. Soluçando ela continuou sua lamentação; E praguejava:

-Maldito seja aquele homem horrível! Como se não bastasse, agora deu pra me jogar indiretas... Eu me faço de desentendida, mas não sei até quando essa minha "vista grossa" vai "colar"; Mano... Nos entendíamos tão bem... E você se foi de uma maneira tão confusa, tão inexplicável... Parecia até um pesadelo!

E ficou assim, chorando e remoendo as idéias. Se queixou da falta do irmão até adormecer.

****

****

**_Noções de Sobrenatural_**

Uma semana se passou, e chegou o dia de mais um Sepultura do Rock. Desta vez para não precisar entrar às escondidas novamente, correndo o risco de ser vista pelo padrasto ao voltar, Alexandra teve a seguinte idéia: ir dormir na casa de Brígida – podendo chegar de madrugada sem problemas, pois a mãe dela não se importava

Pouco antes do entardecer, as duas foram avisar D.Dalva, que concordou que a filha dormisse na casa da amiga. Só recomendou que fossem antes que o marido chegasse, pois este poderia implicar com a ausência da enteada.

Chegando à casa de Brígida, já começava a escurecer. As amigas se arrumaram e foram para o portão esperar Franklin, que havia combinado que também iria.

Ao chegarem, o trio de amigos logo percebeu que o lugar estava lotado. Ficaram bem longe do palco, devido à bagunça que o resto da platéia fazia: uns bebiam, outros fumaram (não apenas cigarros comuns, mas drogas também), faziam uma algazarra sem fim em meio ao som produzido pela banda que se apresentava.

Alexandra, Brígida e Franklin não se importavam com a confusão, pois apesar de não "participarem totalmente", já estavam acostumados com tudo aquilo.

Com o passar da noite, já estavam acompanhados por outros colegas que – apesar de não os conhecerem a muito tempo – pareciam ser pessoas legais.

Dois deles se chamavam Valter e Igor, e estavam acompanhados por duas garotas: Luma e Sílvia.

Já passava das altas horas, quando o grupo de sete "amigos" decidiu sair da Sepultura do Rock.

Do lado de fora, eles decidiam para onde ir, pois achavam que ainda era cedo demais para irem para casa. Da nada, Sílvia saiu-se com a seguinte sugestão:

-Que tal terminar de curtir a noite no cemitério!

Imediatamente, Luma se empolgou e apoiou.

Brígida e Franklin olharam para Alexandra. Esta, sem pensar duas vezes, negou-se a ir. Seus amigos a apoiaram.

Valter e Igor ficaram calados por instantes, mas também na o aprovaram a idéia. Ao perceber isso Alexandra, que os tinha conhecido naquela noite, pensou:

-"Caramba! Eles também não querem? Que razão eles teriam para não querer ir, como nós...? Será que eles também já viram alguma coisa estranha naquele cemitério... Como nós vimos...?"

Perante a tal resistência, Sílvia se conformou:

-Era uma idéia legal: ir para o cemitério, curtir numa boa... Mas como vocês não querem, tudo bem... Fica pra outra vez!

-Pôxa, não vamos poder fazer aquele feitiço... Não saberemos se ele dá certo... – Deixou escapar a Luma, despertando o interesse de Brígida e um certo descontentamento de Sílvia.

-Vocês mexem com magia, é?! São feiticeiras? – Animou-se Brígida.E Sílvia foi franca:

-Mais ou menos... Se quiser chamar a gente assim, tudo bem... Nós conhecemos alguns feitiços sim, mas não sabemos se todos funcionam...

-Isso vocês não contaram pra gente! – Reclamou Valter. E Igor também não se calou:

-Por que não nos contaram que mexem com esse tipo de coisa?

-Não vão me dizer que estão com medo? Vocês acabaram de nos conhecer... Não é porque "saíram" com a gente, que já têm que saber de toda a nossa vida! – Devolveu Luma.

Alexandra e Franklin apenas observavam. Brígida não se continha de curiosidade:

-E como vocês aprendem esses tais feitiços...?

-Minha mãe antes de morrer me deu um livro. Um livro que ela me disse que era muito antigo e muito raro, e que existiam poucos exemplares dele pelo mundo... O Nome dele é "Livro das Trevas", e é com ele que aprendemos... – Explicava Luma, quando Brígida interrompeu sorrindo:

-Ai, eu não acredito! O Livro das Trevas existe mesmo? Onde sua mãe o conseguiu? Ele é muito grande? Como ele é...?

-Calma aí! Parece até interrogatório... – Rebateu Luma, fazendo Brígida parar de falar na hora.

-Alexandra virou os olhos e cruzou os braços ao perceber que a amiga ficou um pouco sem graça com a resposta de Luma. Tentando melhorar o clima, Sílvia foi mais amigável:

-Brígida, não ligue pra esse "jeitão" da Luma, não! Ela é assim com todo mundo, o tempo todo... Não é pessoal, pode acreditar!

-Também, eu acho que acho que perguntei demais... Mas é porque fiquei fissurada! Eu me interesso muito por esse tipo de assunto... – Retorquiu Brígida e em seguida falou mais sobre seu interesse por "ocultismo" e, por fim, completou dizendo que estava morrendo de vontade de encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-la a se aprimorar nesse tipo de coisa.

-Então não se preocupe! Você acabou de encontrar... – Retribuiu Luma, completando:

-Sem ressentimentos, não é...?

-Claro, eu já esqueci... – Correspondeu Brígida, sobre os olhares vigilantes de Alexandra, que achava que aquela conversa não inspirava confiança.

Logo, os setes jovens resolveram ir embora – pois dali a pouco tempo já começaria a amanhecer. Antes de ir, combinaram de se encontrar na próxima Sepultura do Rock. Luma e Sílvia prometeram ir com o Livro das Trevas. Brígida foi para casa ansiosa e satisfeita, pois mal esperava para conhecer mais sobre o ocultismo.Valter e Igor não deram muita importância pra toda aquela conversa sobre "bruxaria"... Mas também não duvidavam de nada àquela altura de suas vidas.Alexandra estava meio desconfiada e um tanto fascinada. Resolveu deixar as coisas acontecem para ver como tudo acabaria.Franklin estava meio confuso, mas também não duvidava de nada "sobrenatural".

Enquanto isso não muito longe, numa clinica que ficava próximo ao cemitério, acontecia algo inesperado: um jovem – que havia sido internado dias antes – fugia sem ser visto. Era Paulo, que já não agüentava mais se sentir confinado naquela clínica de desintoxicação.

Ainda tendo algumas vertigens, ele conseguiu chegar até a entrada do cemitério. Decidiu então se esconder por lá para não ser encontrado.Caminhou por alguns minutos por entre os túmulos. Não havia uma viva alma em parte alguma para onde olhava. Vez ou outra um morcego passava voando em se caminho, mas o jovem não se importava. Achava normal que numa noite como aquela, num lugar como aquele eles estivessem voando.

A lua estava enorme no céu escuro. Iluminando o cemitério, desenhava no chão o contorno exato dos túmulos e das lápides. Uma brisa insistente soprava, balançando as folhas de algumas árvores que haviam por lá, e que refletidas no chão, pareciam dançar um sinistro balé de sombras.A essa altura da caminhada, os morcegos já começavam a se tornar impertinentes e voavam cada vez mais perto do rapaz, incomodando-o.

Até que, entre dois túmulos a sua frente, Paulo viu algo que estranhou um pouco: uma misteriosa, porém atraente, jovem estava parada de frente para ele a uma certa distância. Ela tinha morcegos voando por toda a sua volta, e um deles estava pousado em seu ombro.

Paulo ficou olhando para ela sem sabe o que fazer, não sabia se estava sonhando ou se estava acordado...E de repente pôde perceber que já não conseguia se mexer.A jovem se aproximava calmamente, e já havia morcegos por toda à parte em volta de ambos. Porém Paulo não se preocupou; pensava estar tendo mais uma das alucinações que tinha que sempre lhe ocorriam.

Só que desta vez, não eram simples delírios, era uma nefasta realidade. Mas quando Paulo percebeu isso já era tarde, e a jovem já começava a abraçá-lo e a lamber seu pescoço.Ele bem que estava gostando daquilo, até sentir no pescoço uma dor latejante. Pôde então perceber que a jovem o mordia sem que ele conseguisse se mexer – parecia estar paralisado por uma força invisível.

A jovem, que se revelara uma vampira, não quis mais saber de cerimônia, e lançou-se no pescoço de Paulo enterrando-lhe os dentes com um apetite voraz.Sem nada poder fazer, ele gritou desesperadamente, mas não podia ser ouvido por ninguém.

Logo Paulo caiu ao chão desfalecido, e pelo resto da madrugada a vampira pôde se fartar com seu sangue quente, enquanto era observada pelos morcegos – que não saíam de perto dela...

****

**_De Volta Ao Cemitério_**

No dia seguinte Brígida, Alexandra e Franklin se reuniram na rua onde moravam, e puseram-se a falar sobre a noite passada. Brígida não sossegava de tanta empolgação. Só falava sobre ocultismo.

-Brígida, você viu que aquelas garotas queriam praticar essas coisas **_no cemitério_**! – Lembrou Alexandra. E Brígida respondeu eufórica:

-Por isso mesmo! Essa é uma ótima oportunidade para nos livrarmos do nosso medo de ir lá...

-Mas não é só medo! Você sabe muito bem que tem alguma coisa muito estranha por lá... – Relembrou Alexandra. E Franklin meteu-se a opinar:

-Alexandra, eu acho que já está na hora de você superar isso... Não só você, mas todos nós, temos que tentar colocar uma pedra nesse assunto...

Antes que Franklin terminasse, Alexandra interrompeu:

-Colocar uma pedra?! Franklin, o meu irmão morreu naquele cemitério, e de uma maneira totalmente inexplicável...!!! Ou será que você já esqueceu disso...!

-Claro que não esqueci! Só acho que temos que nos livrar deste "carma"... Afinal, já faz um ano... – Insistiu Franklin, e Alexandra se revoltou:

-É, já faz um ano sim! Mas ele era seu _amigo_! Será que já esqueceu disso também?! Seu cérebro está vazando por acaso...? Que tipo de carrasco você é?

-Calma, mana! O Franklin não falou pr mau... Eu também acho que o único jeito de superar este problema é enfrentá-lo de frente.E pra isso, vamos ter que voltar lá! – Concluiu Brígida. E Alexandra continuou se negando:

-Claro que não! Só volto naquele cemitério morta! Eu sei muito bem porque você quer ir lá, Brígida... É só porque, pra você, só o que interessa é essa besteira de magia...E você iria pra onde aquelas duas mandassem, só pra aprender...!

Chegando nessa parte, Alexandra já estavam um tanto alterada. E continuava seu desabafo:

-E quanto a você Franklin, eu não sei que tipo de carrasco você é! Sem se importar com a morte do próprio amigo...!

E Alexandra já falava gesticulando, e demonstrando nervosismo. Notando isso, os outros dois preferiam não interromper. Até que ela resolveu sair-se com:

-Olha aqui, o cérebro de vocês só pode estar vazando! Eu vou embora; me procurem quando estiverem com a cabeça no lugar... Por hoje estou de saco cheio!

Em seguida se foi pela calçada até chegar em casa; Onde logo se trancou quarto e começou a chorar. Estava muito confusa, e questionava-se sobre a possibilidade dos amigos terem razão: realmente já era hora de esquecer o passado e seguir em frente...

Quando anoiteceu a garota ainda estava pensativa no quarto. De repente ouviu gritos e discussão.E logo pôde escutar também alguns ruídos de tapas e coisas caindo ao chão. A garota então se angustiou e voltou a chorar, pois sabia muito bem o que tudo aquilo significava: era mais uma briga de sua mãe com Sirley – que certamente chegara bêbado em casa e estava agredindo a esposa novamente.Alexandra tinha vontade de defender a mãe, mas sabia que sozinha não tinha força suficiente para enfrentar o padrasto.Então ficava ali, ouvindo aquilo tudo e revoltada sem nada poder fazer.

Nessa mesma hora, no cemitério, o corpo de Paulo – totalmente sem sangue – era encontrado por seis estranhos jovens – três garotas e três rapazes. Uma delas observou:

-Vejam só! Mais um que está com as veias totalmente vazias... Vocês sabem o que isso significa?

-É claro que ela atacou de novo... – Respondeu um dos rapazes; E outra garota lastimou:

-Poxa, será possível que ela nunca vai aprender que não precisa fazer isso, e que pode muito bem viver sem sangue como nós...!

-Amiga você ainda não se deu por vencida? Me desculpe a franqueza, mas eu acho que ela nunca vai mudar! Ela faz isso porque gosta, não porque precisa... – Replicou a primeira novamente.

Enquanto isso, outro dos rapazes examinava cuidadosamente o corpo. Em seguida disse com pesar:

-Eu o conhecia... Seu nome era Paulo.Ele foi meu colega e tinha problemas com drogas... Várias vezes, quando eu ainda era humano, eu lhe dava conselhos para deixar o vício... Mas ele não me ouvia... – Respirou fundo e levantando-se continuou:

-Agora não adianta mais... Ele já era! Temos que enterrá-lo...

-Só não contem com a gente!

-É; Temos coisa muito melhor pra fazer...

Manifestou-se o último casal, interrompendo. E logo saíram correndo juntos por entre os túmulos, sem se importar com mais nada.

Os outros quatro levaram o corpo de Paulo para uma cova usando telecinesia – poder de controlar os movimentos de qualquer coisa, sem precisar tocá-la. Depois o sepultaram e o deixaram sossegado em seu descanso eterno.

Todos aqueles seis jovens eram vampiros e viviam em bando naquele cemitério. A única que vivia destacada do bando era aquela que havia bebido o sangue de Paulo.

O "líder" do bando, apesar de vampiro, não era "sanguessuga" e não gostava de beber sangue. Sendo assim, não permitia que seus "comandados" o não aceitava isso. A assassina de Paulo preferia viver isolada e fazer amizade com morcegos. Ela não era muito sociável com outros de "sua raça", mas com os morcegos se entendia muito bem.Os outros nunca se encontravam com ela, pois ela não queria ser encontrada. Mas sabiam que ela estava lá sempre que encontravam um cadáver sem sangue, como o de Paulo.

__

_**Misteriosos Observadores**_

Logo chegava o dia da Sepultura do Rock.Ao chegar lá com Alexandra e Franklin, Brígida foi logo procurar Luma e Sílvia. Elas haviam cumprido a promessa de levar o Livro das Trevas. Brígida pediu para segurá-lo, pois mal acreditava que estava diante dele.Era um livro de tamanho médio, um pouco grosso e tinha capa de metal e couro com o Símbolo do pentagrama invertido, como se estivesse desenhado com sangue. Um tanto estranho, mas Brígida não se importou.

Não demorou muito para que Luma reforçasse o convite de ir ao cemitério. Dessa vez ninguém se opôs, e até Alexandra não foi contra nem a favor. Ela simplesmente não disse uma só palavra; e como quem cala consente, logo grupo de cinco jovens estava atravessando os portões do cemitério.Caminharam por alguns minutos. Brígida, que ainda segurava o Livro das Trevas, ia à frente com Luma e Sílvia.Os outros dois vinham atrás. Alexandra estava meio apreensiva, tanto que havia até levado uma lanterna e já se pusera a vasculhar os túmulos com ela. Ao perceber isso, Franklin lhe pôs a mão no ombro e disse:

-Calma Alexandra... Está tudo bem...

-É mesmo, desligue essa coisa... A lua já está nos dando luz o bastante... – Interrompeu Sílvia voltando-se para trás. Luma também se intrometeu:

-Que é isso, Alexandra?! Parece que nunca esteve num cemitério... Não há o que temer...

-Não perguntem porquê, mas Alexandra tem os motivos dela... – Disse Brígida, comprando as dores da amiga. Luma atalhou irônica:

-Não vá me dizer que ela já viu alguma assombração ou coisa parecida...

-Se eu fosse você não crescia o papo... Porque se não, pode ouvir o que não quer... – Manifestou-se Alexandra. Os cinco então pararam de andar; e Antes que Luma respondesse, Brígida mudou de assunto rapidamente:

-Gente, vamos parar com isso! Luma, você disse que viríamos aqui pra praticar magia e não pra ficar discutindo por besteira...

-Eu sei, mas temos que procurar um lugar legal pra isso... – Retrucou Luma. E Alexandra se opôs:

-Podem ir, mas não contem comigo! Eu não dou nem mais um passo!(...)

-Mas você também, Alexandra! Por que tem sempre que implicar com tudo? Poderia ser menos cabeça dura pra variar! – Intrometeu-se Franklin. E Alexandra rebateu:

-Cabeça dura!!!??? Ora seu...

-Se preferem resolver suas diferenças, fiquem aqui e façam isso... Nós três vamos fazer o que viemos fazer e depois voltamos aqui pra pegar vocês e irmos embora, está bem... – Sugeriu Sílvia, pegando Brígida e Luma pelo braço. Logo as três estavam distantes e deixavam Franklin e Alexandra a sós.

-Por que será que a gente sempre acaba brigando...? – Indagou Franklin, como quem não queria nada, assim que se viu sozinho com Alexandra. Esta não perdeu tempo:

-Não será porque você é um implicante estúpido e insensível...!

-Tem certeza que o implicante sou eu? Corta essa! – Respondeu Franklin, ascendendo um cigarro em seguida. Alexandra falou:

-Já chega! Não vou mais gastar minha saliva discutindo com você... – E sentando-se num túmulo, ainda sem apagar a lanterna prosseguiu:

-Se não tiver nada de bom pra dizer, não diga nada!

-Tudo bem, você é quem manda... – Devolveu o outro ironicamente, enquanto continuava a fumar seu cigarro.

Alexandra e Franklin não sabiam, mas estavam sendo observados por dois pares de olhos atentos.Eram nada menos que um certo casal de jovens vampiros – dos mesmos que enterraram Paulo na noite em que o encontraram morto.

-Estou vendo, mas não acredito... Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-la de novo... – Disse o vampiro, olhando Alexandra às escondidas. A vampira que estava a seu lado, respondeu-lhe:

-Eu imagino o quanto você deve ter sentido a falta dela... Ela deve sentir o mesmo por você, pois ainda não esqueceu o que aconteceu...

-É sim... Ela esta insegura por estar aqui, e levou muito tempo pra voltar. Como eu gostaria de poder falar com ela, mas infelizmente eu sei que não posso... – Lastimou-se o outro, e sua companheira pôs a mão no ombro dele dizendo:

-Eu queria que não tivesse que ser assim...

Enquanto isso os jovens humanos ainda continuavam discutindo. Até que Franklin jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou-o impacientemente dizendo:

-Garota sossega! Vê se cala essa boca!

-Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim, seu idiota! Vem me calar se tiver capacidade... – Foi a resposta que Alexandra deu sem pensar, enquanto se preparava para segurar a mão de Franklin, caso ele resolvesse obedecer e fazer com que ela se calasse a força.

Porém, para a surpresa de Alexandra, Franklin calou-a de outra forma: puxando-a ele deu nela um beijo que chegou a deixá-la sem ação, fazendo com que a lanterna caísse ao chão.Sem pensar duas vezes, Alexandra livrou-se e deu um tapa no rosto de Franklin.Em seguida, ela pegou a lanterna no chão e saiu a caminhar sozinha e um tanto alterada, a procura das outras três garotas.Franklin não fez nada além de observá-la, enquanto acendia outro cigarro. Ao vê-la indo longe, ele sorriu e exclamou para si mesmo:

-Alexandra... Você não tem jeito mesmo...! Se você não fosse assim tão complicada...!

Ao dizer isso, Franklin estava crente de que não estava sendo ouvido por ninguém. Só que o casal de vampiros assistia a tudo.

-Eu sempre senti um certo clima entre esses dois, apesar deles sempre viverem brigando feito cão e gato... – Observou o vampiro, e sua companheira sorriu e sugestionou:

-Eu acho que eles poderiam fazer um belo par...

Nessa hora em outro canto do cemitério as três "jovens ocultistas" estavam sentadas em roda com o livro no meio delas. E conversavam sobre os feitiços existentes nele:

-... Também tem um feitiço, que permite que você tenha absoluto controle, sobre a pessoa que quiser... – Dizia Sílvia à Brígida. E Luma comentou:

-Este é bom pra usar com os homens. Pode ser legal tê-los "comendo na palma da mão"... Mas também tem aquele outro feitiço, que permite criar ilusões tão reais, que podem enganar qualquer um que esteja vendo...

-Isso seria ótimo... Eu poderia mudar a cor do meu cabelo, dos meus olhos... – Começava a empolgar-se Brígida. Quando Luma atalhou:

-Não seja superficial, "colega"... Se quiser mesmo praticar magia com a gente, não deve usar seus conhecimentos pra satisfazer simples caprichos... Existem tintas e lentes de contato...

Elas não sabiam, mas também estavam sendo observadas; pela vampira que vivia separada do bando. Mas esta não estava só, e tinha a estranha companhia de um morcego que vivia pousado em seu ombro sempre que podia. De todos era o que mais tinha afinidades com ela. Tanto, que só a esta ela dera um apelido: Leech.

Naquela noite, só Leech estava com ela, enquanto escutava atentamente a conversa das garotas humanas.

-...E não acreditaria, se eu contasse que existe até um feitiço pra ressuscitar os mortos... – Contava Sílvia sorrindo a Brígida. Luma logo fez questão de por um obstáculo, informando a parte mais difícil do feitiço:

-Só que é claro que nós nunca fizemos; e nem sabemos se dá certo. Até porque, a pessoa que o fizer pode se dar mal, pois é preciso usar sangue neste feitiço, e sangue que deve ser retirado dos pulsos...

-Ai, com certeza eu não poderia fazer este feitiço... Pois tenho coragem pra muita coisa, mas não pra cortar meus pulsos... – Concluiu Brígida.

Ao ouvir isso a vampira instintivamente animou-se, e falou a seu "amigo":

-Viu só Leech! Nós bem que poderíamos usar isso pra fazer com que _ele_voltasse... Ou melhor, **_eu _**poderia. Afinal, você nem o conhece...

Era espantoso como aquele animalzinho prestava atenção ao que a vampira dizia, enquanto continuava preso em sua roupa. Apesar de não falarem o mesmo "idioma" os morcegos entendiam sempre o que ela falava, de uma forma inexplicável. Naquele momento ela se referia a alguém que havia perdido, e que lhe fazia muita falta. Tratava-se do antigo líder dos vampiros que havia sido morto pelo atual – devido às atrocidades que era consorte dele, após sua morte ela preferiu viver só a continuar no bando. Depois de um tempo fez amizade com os morcegos, ao descobrir que eles a entendiam e ela a eles.

Neste instante Alexandra aproximou-se das outras humanas dizendo:

-Pessoal, vamos embora... De repente eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça...

-Você deve estar morrendo é de medo, isso sim... – Atalhou Luma e Alexandra, ainda de lanterna acesa, rebateu:

-Não fale o que você não sabe... Estou dizendo a verdade, acredite se quiser...

-Calminha...! Se apagar esta lanterna, pode se sentar aqui com a gente... – Ia começando a convidar Sílvia, com um pouco de ironia

Alexandra ignorou-a e insistiu dirigindo-se a Brígida:

-E você Brígida? Também vai ficar, ou vai vir comigo...

-Está bem, eu acho que podemos voltar outro dia... – Concordou Brígida, vendo que a amiga já se irritava. Só então ela lembrou-se de perguntar:

-Onde está o Franklin? Ele não estava com você?

-Ele... Ele estava sim, mas... Não quis vir procurar você comigo e eu deixei ele pra trás... – Respondeu Alexandra gaguejando um pouco. Sílvia zombou:

-Você não teve medo de que alguma assombração o pagasse, estando sozinho...

Alexandra não respondeu e ignorou-a novamente. E Voltando-se a Brígida insistiu:

-E então? Você vem ou vai ficar...?

Ao perceber Brígida indecisa, Luma opinou:

-Tudo bem, colega... Se quiser pode ir com sua amiguinha, nós não nos importamos... Vamos ficar por aqui mais um pouco...

Brígida então preferiu acompanhar a amiga, deixando as outras duas sozinhas.

Alexandra não desconfiava que enquanto caminhava pelo cemitério com Brígida a vampira e seu amigo morcego a observavam. Logo ela disse a ele:

-Que será que ela está fazendo aqui! Será que já não foi o bastante, a ameaça que recebeu pra não voltar... Se _**ele**_ estivesse aqui, lhe daria uma lição por desobedecer!

E acariciando o "bichinho" pensou em voz alta:

-As outras ficaram sozinhas... Essa é uma boa chance pra tentar falar com elas sobre o tal feitiço... O que acha da idéia Leech?

O morcego soltou um ruído e a vampira concluiu:

-Então nós vamos... Observamos mais um pouco, depois nos aproximamos.

Continuaram então escondidos, olhando Sílvia e Luma, esperando o momento oportuno para aparecerem diante delas.

Ao mesmo tempo, Alexandra e Brígida caminhavam com passos apressados, e já chegavam ao lugar onde Franklin estava.

-Que houve? Vocês nem demoraram... – Observou o jovem com certo cinismo. O que despertou certa inquietação por parte de Alexandra. Antes que esta se manifestasse Brígida respondeu:

-Eu pensei que você é que pudesse me dizer algo. A Alexandra disse que você não quis vir com ela...

-Ela disse, é... E falando nisso, onde estão aquelas suas amiguinhas metidas a bruxas? – Desconversou Franklin, e Alexandra explodiu:

-Franklin, esse seu comportamento cínico me enoja... Você é mesmo um estúpido!

-Gente, do que estamos falando...? Não estou entendendo nada... – Atrapalhou-se Brígida, enquanto Franklin continuava fumando com seu jeito despreocupado. Alexandra então continuou:

-Deixa pra lá Brígida... Esse idiota sabe muito bem o que faz! Vamos embora...

-Espera aí... Ir embora porquê? Ainda é cedo... – Protestava Franklin, quando Alexandra atalhou:

-Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto deste lugar... Só de Atravessar aqueles portões é como se revivesse tudo!

E Franklin desfazendo-se do cigarro continuou:

-Garota, lá vem você com isso outra vez! Será que você não entende que a vida continua... Que se seu irmão deu a vida em troca da sua, com certeza não ia gostar de te ver assim... Com esse sentimento de culpa absurdo!

-Se a culpa não foi minha, então foi de vocês, que não voltaram quando perceberam que havíamos ficado pra trás! – Rebateu Alexandra nervosa. E foi a vez de Brígida intervir:

-Mana, por favor, se acalma! Agora você "pegou pesado"... Você sabe que quando voltamos já era tarde... Te encontramos chorando sozinha no meio do caminho e não conseguimos ver mais nada...

Neste momento Alexandra não resistiu mais: levando as mãos até o rosto, ela começou a chorar, deixando a lanterna cair. Franklin apanhou o objeto no chão e ficou calado, enquanto Brígida consolava a amiga.Esta com os olhos úmidos e voz embargada disse:

-Não se ofendam, mas eu não quis acusar vocês... Eu sei que a única culpada sou eu...

-Tudo bem, mana... Eu já disse que a culpa não foi sua... Um pesadelo como aquele não pode ser culpa de ninguém! Vamos logo embora, você precisa de uma boa noite de sono... – Estabeleceu Brígida, conduzindo a amiga por entre os túmulos em direção a saída.

Desta vez Franklin não disse nada, nem contra e nem a favor, apenas seguiu as duas com a lanterna apagada na mão.

Ninguém desconfiava, mas aquele mesmo casal de jovens vampiros ainda assistia a tudo.O vampiro estava calado, e parecia profundamente triste. Percebendo isso, sua companheira lhe passava as mãos nas costas e tentava abraçá-lo. Ele então falou a ela:

-Você viu isso...? Ela ainda não conseguiu superar o que aconteceu... E o pior, é que está se achando culpada... Eu queria tanto fazer alguma coisa por ela!

-Não fique assim! O melhor que você podia ter feito por ela, você já fez... – Respondeu a vampira, num tom um tanto melancólico.Ele então retribuiu a cumplicidade dela correspondendo ao seu abraço. Ficaram abraçados por alguns instantes e ela acrescentou:

-Não se preocupe... Parece loucura, mas vou pensar num jeito de chegarmos até ela... Você vai ver como eu vou ter alguma idéia pra isso acontecer!

****

**_Contatos Imediatos_**

Nessa hora, em outra parte do cemitério Luma e Sílvia ainda continuavam praticando ocultismo. Com o Livro das Trevas aberto no meio das duas, Sílvia criava ilusões dizendo o seguinte feitiço:

-"Em nome de todas as forças do universo, sejam elas boas ou más, outros olhos agora verão somente o que quero, pelo poder da mandrágora que há em minha alma..."

Exatamente como Sílvia havia imaginado, começaram a sair do chão, insetos de todos os tipos que subiam por todo o corpo das duas. Como sabiam que aquilo era só uma ilusão, elas não se preocupavam; Pelo contrário, achavam tudo muito divertido...

-Foi neste instante que um certo morcego pousou nas mãos de Luma, que ainda tinha insetos ilusórios por todo o corpo. Sorrindo ela perguntou à outra:

-Sílvia, você imaginou este morcego também? Eu pensei que seriam só insetos...

-Ele é de verdade! Não é ilusão! Joga logo ele pra longe, antes que nos atrapalhe... – Sugestionou Sílvia. Mas antes que Luma arremessasse o morcego, que ainda estava sobre suas mãos, um assobio pôde ser ouvido.

Como se estivesse atendendo a um chamado, o animalzinho voou para o lugar de onde viera o assobio.

As duas jovens ocultistas voltaram-se para a direção que o morcego tomara, e puderam ver que ele pousara nas roupas de uma estranha garota, que mantinha certa distância.Ao verem que não estavam mais sozinhas, as duas amigas trataram logo de acabar com a ilusão, fazendo desaparecer todos os insetos.

-Não precisam interromper nenhum feitiço por nossa causa... Não queríamos atrapalhar... – Disse a garota com o morcego no braço.

As outras duas se entreolharam. Sílvia quis saber:

-Quem é você? O que quer com a gente?

Aproximando-se a sombria garota apresentou-se:

-Não se preocupem... Meu nome é Walkíria. Eu estava só olhando; também gosto deste tipo de coisa... Apesar de não saber praticar...

-Sílvia, olha só! Ela parece uma vampira... – Observou Luma, e a amiga duvidou:

-Que nada, deve ser uma fantasia ou coisa parecida... Os dentes devem ser postiços... Isso não existe de verdade!

-Se eu não fosse "de verdade", eu poderia fazer isso...?

Então neste momento, Walkíria transformou-se em morcego bem diante das duas. E logo os dois morcegos voavam juntos em volta delas. Instantes depois, a vampira se destransformou sentando ao lado das outras com seu "amigo" pousado em seu braço.

-Nossa! Você pode fazer isso mesmo? – Impressionou-se Luma, sem acreditar nos próprios olhos. Walkíria ainda completou:

-Isso não é nada... Posso fazer mais...

Tendo dito isso, a jovem vampira fez o Livro das Trevas flutuar acima das cabeças das garotas, que olhavam atônitas. Sílvia se admirou:

-Como você fez isso sem usar nenhum feitiço?

-É telecinesia... Coisinha fácil pra alguém como eu! Posso movimentar o que quiser, sem encostar um só dedo... – Respondeu Walkíria, pondo o livro de volta no chão, sem modéstia alguma.

-Você bebe...sangue? – Indagou Sílvia. E Walkíria não deixou de responder à altura:

-Me desculpe a franqueza, mas é obvio que sim...

-Não está pensando em beber **_nosso_** sangue, está? – Perguntou Luma um tanto receosa. E Walkíria informou:

-Não... Fiquem tranqüilas! Se eu fosse fazer isso já teria feito... Eu só modo homens, só os vampiros podem morder mulheres...Ao menos neste cemitério tem sido sempre assim...

-Existe outro vampiro igual a você? – Interessou-se Luma. E Walkíria replicou:

-Existia... Só que ele foi assassinado, faz alguns meses... Vocês nem imaginam como é difícil ficar sem ele! Os morcegos me fazem companhia, bebo sangue de alguns caras que encontro por aí quando tenho sede... – Ao chegar nessa parte ela parou de falar, pois o morcego que estava em seu braço soltou um ruído. Voltando-se a ele, ela disse:

-O que você quer? Não vê que estou falando...

Olhando para as garotas novamente, ela o mostrou dizendo:

-Esqueci de apresentar, este é o Leech...

-Ele é seu morcego de estimação... – Quis saber Sílvia. E Walkíria explicou, acariciando Leech:

-Claro que não! Ele se ofenderia se entendesse o que você diz... Ele é meu melhor amigo. Sabe como é, temos alguns instintos muito parecidos...

Lançando o braço em direção ao ar, Walkíria deixou que Leech voasse, perdendo-se na noite. Em seguida, voltou-se novamente às outras explicando:

-O Leech só queria dar uma volta por aí... Mas como eu estava dizendo, é difícil ficar sem outro igual a mim... Pois é fácil satisfazer a sede de sangue; Mas existe "outra sede" que sinto, e não satisfaço desde que ele se foi... Vocês me entendem?

-É claro! Sabemos muito bem de "qual sede" você está falando... – Ironizou Luma. E Sílvia indagou:

-Mas porque você não faz isso com os humanos? Por acaso, não pode?

-Posso sim... E eu até tentei... Só que igual a _**ele** _não existe... Eu nunca encontrei outro que se quer chegasse aos seus pés! – Deixou escapar Walkíria, referindo-se ao seu amante "assassinado".Ela logo deixou os detalhes de lado, e prosseguiu:

-E é por isso que preciso da ajuda de vocês... Eu já estou escondida observando vocês há algum tempo, e não pude deixar de ouvir sobre um feitiço que pode fazer voltar os mortos...

-Mas você também deve ter escutado que fazer isso é muito arriscado... – Atalhou Luma.Mas Walkíria não se deu por vencida:

-Eu acho que não tenho com que me preocupar... Sou uma vampira, portanto cortar os pulsos não vai me matar... A única forma de matar alguém como eu é enfiando uma estaca no peito...

E assim, Walkíria combinou com Luma e Sílvia de se encontrarem no mesmo lugar na noite seguinte.Sílvia prometeu trazer um canivete, para que Walkíria pudesse fazer as incisões necessárias nos pulsos. Luma afirmou que traria uma vela de sete dias, que seria indispensável, de acordo com as instruções do Livro das Trevas. E Walkíria pediu que elas guardassem segredo sobre ela, e sobre tudo que haviam visto e ouvido.A dupla de amigas concordou com o pedido da vampira, e foram embora após combinar tudo.

Ao ver-se sozinha, Walkíria assobiou chamando Leech.O morcego logo pousou em seu braço, a acariciando-o a vampira dizia vitoriosa:

-Vai ser amanhã, Leech! Amanhã ele vai voltar... E vai me ajudar a me vingar daqueles idiotas!

Na noite seguinte, lá estavam Luma e Sílvia esperando por Walkíria no lugar combinado.Em minutos, um morcego voou perto delas.Este se transformou na vampira, que foi logo perguntando:

-Trouxeram tudo como combinamos?

As jovens humanas responderam positivamente. Sílvia ainda quis saber:

-Walkíria onde está o Leech?

-Deve estar por aí com os outros morcegos... Ás vezes ele gosta de dar seus vôos noturnos... – Respondeu a vampira, fazendo sinal para que as duas a seguissem.

Após caminharem um pouco pelo cemitério, chegaram até o sepulcro onde o companheiro de Walkíria se encontrava sepultado.Era uma cova rente ao chão e sem cruz, que tinha uma pedra como lápide.Sílvia fez questão de perguntar a Walkíria:

-Como era o nome dele?

-Átila... – Respondeu a vampira suspirando, num tom um tanto saudosista. Luma interrompeu:

-Vamos logo não estamos aqui só pra olhar...

Em seguida, Sílvia pôs a vela que havia trago sobre a terra do sepulcro, enterrando-a um pouco, de modo que ficasse de pé. Acendeu o pavio e voltou-se a Walkíria:

-Agora é com você! Está pronta?

-Estou... Já que tenho que fazer, que seja rápido... – Retorquiu Walkíria, sem esconder um certo nervosismo. Em seguida, pegou o canivete das mãos de Luma, respirou bem fundo e pôs-se a enterrá-lo nos pulsos lentamente. Depois de feitas as incisões, a vampira voltou-se para Sílvia e perguntou:

-E agora? O que faço?

-Agora espere que eu diga o feitiço e depois jogue o seu sangue por cima da vela... – Explicou Sílvia um tanto perplexa ao ver todo aquele sangue escorrer nas mãos de Walkíria.

Luma também estava meio espantada, e segurava o canivete sujo de sangue que a jovem vampira lhe devolvera, sem esconder total admiração. Sílvia logo continuou, dizendo o feitiço:

-"Em nome de todas as forças do universo, sejam elas boas ou más, este corpo inanimado agora terá novamente a vida que já não tem e voltará a ser como era com este sangue aqui derramado, pelo poder da mandrágora que há em minha alma..."

Enquanto Sílvia falava, Walkíria ia deixando o sangue das suas veias escorrer pelos dedos e molhar a terra do sepulcro.Quando Sílvia mandou, a vampira deixou que o sangue que saía de seus pulsos cortados, caísse em cima da vela.O sangue que escorria pelos cortes acomodava-se junto com a cera da vela, misturando-se a ela. A chama então ficou negra e logo se pôde ver uma estranha névoa, que cobria todo o chão; Sobre o sepulcro e em volta de tudo.A névoa tornava-se cada vez mais densa, até que já não era possível enxergar mais nada, nem mesmo com o luar.Walkíria já podia perceber que seus pulsos haviam estancado misteriosamente. Embora ainda estivessem cortados, já não estavam ensangüentados e nem escorriam.

Logo a névoa começou a desaparecer aos poucos, e podê-se ver que o esquife que estivera enterrado, agora estava por cima da terra e com a vela sobre a tampa.Luma e Sílvia se entreolharam atônitas.Walkíria também estava impressionada; E sem saber por qual motivo, sentia o coração acelerar.Instante depois a vela se apagou e caiu na terra. A tampa do caixão começou a abrir lentamente; Enquanto Walkíria sentia como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca a qualquer segundo.

__

_**Reencontro Do Além **_

A jovem vampira e as duas garotas se afastaram. Walkíria estava ansiosa.Logo uma figura masculina saiu do caixão e parou de pé diante delas.Era Átila, o antigo líder dos vampiros, e como tal o mais poderoso. Ele ainda tinha no peito a estaca que havia sido a causa de sua morte.Walkíria se sentia estranha ao revê-lo. Ela não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer, e muito menos entendia o que significava a emoção que estava sentindo... Ela estava totalmente pasmada...Repentinamente ele tentou dar um passo em direção a elas, mas foi impedido ao sentir uma imensa dor no peito. Parando por um momento, ele se lembrou do fatal objeto que se encontrava fincado em seu corpo, e de tudo o que acontecera antes de ser morto.

As duas humanas olhavam espantadas enquanto Átila tentava puxar a estaca que havia em seu peito. Ao ver que ele sentia alguma dor enquanto fazia isso, Walkíria correu até ele e foi logo tentando ajudá-lo. Ela puxou com força e conseguiu retirar a estaca.Ao ter o objeto na mão, Walkíria pôs instintivamente a outra mão no ferimento de Átila, acariciando-o. Neste momento eles se entreolharam e Walkíria sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas controlou-se.Ele ia tocá-la, quando Luma, apesar de estar meio confusa com tudo aquilo, interrompeu:

-Me desculpem... Mas está ficando tarde e nós temos que ir embora...

Em seguida, Luma puxou Sílvia pelo braço e logo ambas andavam apressadas pelo cemitério deixando o sinistro casal para trás.

Observando as duas se distanciando, Walkíria ainda teve tempo de levantar a voz:

-Não demorem muito a voltar...!

E logo as humanas estavam caminhando longe; Elas não demoraram a sumir na noite, enquanto a vampira ainda buscava vê-las, dando as costas a Átila. Este colocou a mão em seu ombro e perguntou:

-Se elas eram humanas, por que deixou que se fossem?

-Porque será melhor mordê-las na hora certa... Precisamos formar um novo bando, elas são perfeitas para fazer parte dele... – Respondia Walkíria sem olhar para Átila, e ainda com a estaca nas mãos.Ele então fez com que ela se virasse de frente para ele e lhe disse:

-Com certeza aquele "verme maldito" tomou meu bando...Mas e você?Permaneceu com eles enquanto estive morto?

-É claro que não! Aqueles idiotas nem se quer bebem sangue, como é que eu poderia ficar com eles... Ainda mais, sabendo que foi o "líder" deles que te matou... – Respondeu Walkíria de cabeça baixa. O outro continuou perguntando:

-E você ficou sozinha durante este tempo?

-Bem, completamente sozinha não... Alguns morcegos me fizeram companhia... É até meio estranho, mas eles entendem o que eu digo e eu os entendo... – Ia respondendo a vampira quando Átila atalhou:

-É claro que eles nos entendem... Você não deve esquecer que eles são nossos semelhantes. Mas não é a este tipo de solidão que estou me referindo... Você deve estar me entendendo...

Walkíria ajeitou o cabelo e inquietou-se. Sentiu-se meio nervosa e não sabia o que responder. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim ao falar neste tipo de conversa. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma ela mudou de assunto, e sem olhar para Átila afirmou:

-Eu acho que temos que nos vingar daqueles sentimentalistas inúteis! Pra começar, pensando em como arranjar mais estacas... A única que sobrou é esta que estava em seu peito, eles roubaram a caixa que existia no seu mausoléu. Na verdade, roubaram até o mausoléu também...

-Se você não vive com eles, e diz que eles se apoderaram do meu mausoléu, onde você tem descansado durante o dia...? – Interessou-se Átila.E a vampira sorriu e replicou:

-Eu tive que me virar... Desocupei um mausoléu bem longe da área do cemitério que eles ocupam, tão suntuoso quanto o que nós usávamos. O defunto que estava lá devia ter dinheiro, pois construiu um bom mausoléu com espaço suficiente para dois caixões e um altar pra cada um... Eu só roubei um caixão, pois um dos altares está vazio... Mas podemos levar este seu; É claro que sendo meu mausoléu, vai ser o seu também...

O vampiro não respondeu. Apenas fechou a tampa do esquife onde outrora estivera enterrado e pôs-se a usar sua telecinesia para levá-lo, enquanto Walkíria lhe indicava o caminho.

Nessa hora Sílvia e Luma já chegavam até os portões do cemitério. Sílvia parou de andar e empolgou-se, dizendo a amiga:

-Você viu só do que somos capazes! Eu nunca pensei que aquele feitiço desse certo... Parecia até sonho!

-Isso funcionou mesmo... O feitiço deve ter retardado todo o processo de decomposição; Pois, pra um morto, ele não era de se jogar fora... – Insinuou Luma, e Sílvia respondeu opinando:

-Ele pode até ser atraente, mesmo sendo o que é! Mas ele me parece um pouco maduro demais, eu prefiro homens mais novos...

-Que é isso! Eu não rejeito os mais novos, mas você sabe que eu sempre gostei de homens mais experientes... As "frutas maduras" são as melhores! – Insistiu Luma, e Sílvia admirou-se:

-Você "sairia" com aquele cara mesmo sabendo que ele é um vampiro, Luma?

-Talvez... E por que não? Quem sabe eu não deixaria até ele chupar o meu sangue... – Ironizou a outra. E Sílvia exclamou:

-Luma eu sabia que você era meio louca, mas nem tanto!

-Então você simplesmente não me conhece... – Falou sorrindo Luma, enquanto atravessava os portões do cemitério. Sílvia foi atrás dela e caminhando a seu lado indagou:

-Você teria coragem de se tornar vampira?

-Não sei... Até que não seria má idéia... – Respondeu Luma, naturalmente. A outra quis sua opinião:

-Acha que devemos voltar em outra noite?

-É lógico! – Animou-se Luma com um sorriso nos lábios.

Em seguida as duas continuaram a caminhar pela noite, planejando visitar seus "novos amigos" novamente.

A essas alturas Walkíria e Átila chegavam ao tão falado mausoléu.O vampiro entrou para acomodar o seu esquife, enquanto a outra esperava na porta. Ela estranhou quando o viu usando telecinesia para acomodar o caixão, encostando-o à parede e não colocando em cima do altar que estava vazio.Em seguida Walkíria entrou com a estaca na mão e, jogando-a num canto, perguntou curiosa:

-Átila, por que não colocou o caixão no altar? Quando a noite for embora você não vai querer repousar nele?

-Só quando a noite for embora... Mas agora eu o quero vazio para "outra coisa"... – Insinuou respondendo Átila.

Walkíria sabia muito bem a que Átila se referia ao dizer "outra coisa". Sentindo aumentar as batidas de seu coração, ela ainda não entendia porque se sentia assim. Sentando no altar ela lembrou:

-Já faz algum tempo que não faço isso...

-Então já está na hora de compensar este tempo... – Atalhou Átila deitando-a no altar.

Ele começou tirando parte da roupa dela, enquanto lhe aplicava uma série de chupões no pescoço e nos seios, fazendo-a gemer excitada.Aos poucos, Átila despia Walkíria completamente, espalhando seus chupões por todo o corpo da jovem vampira. Ele já começava a dar breves mordidas em várias partes do corpo dela, enquanto ela mal conseguia falar, devido à tamanha excitação que sentia. Era como se seu corpo inteiro estivesse em chamas, apesar do sangue gelado que corria nas veias de ambos.Então, de forma voraz e totalmente ardente, logo estavam copulando – Walkíria finalmente conseguia matar "sua sede".

Quando transava com outros homens (ou com outros vampiros), Walkíria sempre comandava a relação. Mas com Átila era diferente: ela se entregava a ele cegamente, e se permitia ser possuída com toda a virilidade que ele demonstrava.

Walkíria já virava os olhos, esbravejava e enxergava tudo rodopiando ao seu redor. Suas entranhas latejavam... Átila a possuía como um monstro, quase a devorava – mas mesmo assim, ela adorava tudo aquilo... Estava louca de prazer.A jovem vampira já nem conseguia respirar direito; O raciocínio debandara, sobrando em seu lugar apenas um instinto voluptuoso.Walkíria estava completamente extasiada e recebia Átila plenamente, entregando-se a ele com todo o desejo que lhe brotara no coração durante o tempo em que ficara só... E apesar de já não ser virgem há tempos e já ter tido vários amantes (inclusive o próprio Átila), parecia que aquela era novamente a sua primeira transa...A vampira sentia o seu coração explodir descontrolado... E crescia dentro dele um sentimento que ela nunca havia experimentado (nem mesmo quando era humana)... Não havia mais com negar: Walkíria estava ardentemente apaixonada por Átila...

A essas alturas, a jovem vampira já apertava os olhos de tão inebriada.Walkíria logo pôde sentir os dentes de Átila em seu pescoço e perceber que ele chupava seu sangue frio, enquanto continuava a possuí-la com ardor.Ficaram assim até a noite começar a se despedir... Nessa hora, Walkíria já se encontrava praticamente desfalecida. Ao terminar, seu ardente consorte vestiu-a e colocou-a em seu caixão, que já estava no outro altar.Em seguida Átila fez uso da telecinesia para pôr o outro esquife no lugar.Antes de entrar nele olhou para Walkíria que já repousava tranqüilamente, embora tivesse o corpo cheio de hematomas, e exclamou:

-Realmente é ótimo estar de volta...!

Depois tampou o esquife dela, o seu próprio e pôs-se a repousar em seu descanso diurno.

__

_**Fim Do Pesadelo...?**_

No próximo dia, Alexandra estava pensativa e refletia trancada em seu quarto...Ela pensava muito na última vez que havia estado no cemitério, em tudo que acontecera no passado, na perda do irmão, nas palavras dos amigos, no seu sentimento de culpa...E depois de ter passado o dia inteiro isolada e reflexiva, chegou à seguinte conclusão: precisava mesmo superar o medo e voltar ao cemitério sem receio. E para vencer totalmente os seus temores precisava fazer isso sozinha.Ela ainda não havia tomado uma decisão definitiva, pois se sentia insegura e tinha medo de que alguma coisa ruim lhe acontecesse.Porém, bastou ouvir os ruídos no comodo ao lado de outra briga de Sirley com sua mãe para pensar que não lhe parecia tão ruim a idéia de ir até o cemitério e não voltar mais...Novamente angustiada com tudo aquilo, ela ouvia a briga de dentro do quarto, sem poder interferir... Desejava ardentemente acabar com tudo.

Quando finalmente anoiteceu e as coisas já haviam se acalmado Alexandra saiu de casa dizendo que ia até a casa de Brígida e não deu certeza se dormiria por lá ou se voltaria ainda na mesma noite. Sua mãe permitiu que ela fosse sem que Sirley a visse, pois sabia que ele arranjaria mais um motivo para conflitos.

Alexandra levou sua lanterna e ao ver-se fora de casa, não foi visitar a amiga como havia dito. Uma vez na rua, a garota tomou o rumo do cemitério, torcendo para que Brígida não fosse procurá-la naquela noite.Logo estava chegando aos portões da necrópole que tanto lhe causava repulsa. Sentiu um breve arrepio, teve medo, pensou em desistir... Porém disse a si mesma: "Eu tenho que ser forte..." Em seguida, criou coragem e atravessou os portões com a lanterna acesa na mão.

Tudo estava quieto e deserto a sua volta, enquanto ela dava os primeiros passos. Ao seu redor só havia túmulos e lápides...Por um instante a garota parecia reviver um doloroso acontecimento, que ocorrera naquele mesmo lugar e mais parecia um estranho pesadelo... Porém ela sabia que se tratava de uma sinistra realidade que, apesar de já fazer parte do passado, ainda confundia muito o seu presente. Alexandra logo espantou tais pensamentos e continuou caminhando, decidida a esquecer.Sem que ela percebesse, um certo casal a observava às escondidas. Eram os vampiros residentes do cemitério novamente.

-Ela voltou... É tão bom poder vê-la de novo, mesmo sem poder chegar perto! – Exclamou o vampiro em tom saudosista. Sua companheira, que estava perto dele, disse:

-Você pode até achar que é loucura minha, mas você deveria tentar se aproximar... Quer tanto falar com ela; Vá em frente!

-Não posso... Seria um choque muito grande pra ela ver no que eu me tornei... – Respondeu o outro com melancolia nas palavras. Porém, a jovem vampira não desistiu:

-Mas eu tenho certeza de que se ela realmente te ama, como penso que sim, te aceitaria de qualquer jeito... Até porque, você ficou assim pra evitar que _**ela **_ficasse...

-Eu sei... Mas quero poupá-la desta decepção... – Insistiu o jovem vampiro novamente.

Neste momento, Alexandra passou bem na frente deles.Agindo por um impulso, a vampira não pensou duas vezes, e saiu de trás do túmulo onde estavam escondidos. O seu companheiro tentou segurá-la, mas não conseguiu.

Alexandra ao vê-la, não sabia o que fazer. Direcionando a lanterna em sua direção mal acreditava no que via. Tomada por medo e ódio ao mesmo tempo, suas pernas tremiam enquanto ela dizia:

-Não estou com medo de você, sua maldita! Me diga o que fez com meu irmão! E onde estão os outros monstros iguais a você?(...)

O vampiro, ainda no esconderijo, parecia ansioso e inquieto ao ouvir tudo aquilo. Enquanto a vampira tentava se aproximar da garota dizendo:

-Calma Alexandra...! Não sou quem você esta pensando... Nem todos nós somos monstros...

-Não chegue perto de mim! E não tente me enganar! – Respondeu Alexandra afastando-se. Quando ela tentou correr, a vampira percebeu e prendeu-a no mesmo lugar com telecinesia. Ao perceber que não podia se mexer, Alexandra apavorou-se e começou a gritar:

-O que fez comigo? Me deixa ir embora...!

-Não se preocupe... É só telecinesia, não te fará nenhum mal. Por favor, me escute...! Se eu estivesse enganando você, já teria feito alguma maldade...- Retrucava a vampira de certa distância; Quando Alexandra persistiu, afoita e rancorosa:

-Está bem... Mas eu te vi naquela noite... Aquela maldita noite, em que você e outros da sua espécie perseguiram a mim e a meus amigos, entre eles o meu irmão... – A garota já tinha a voz um tanto embargada, e a vampira resolveu não interromper, enquanto ela falava:

-Eu me lembro muito bem, de quando aquele monstro me pegou e meu querido mano pediu pra ficar no meu lugar... Então você pediu que a troca fosse feita, pois você o queria como sua vítima... E assim aconteceu...

-Está enganada Alexandra... Não era eu... Infelizmente tenho que admitir que a vampira que pediu pra ter seu irmão era... Minha irmã... – Interrompeu a jovem vampira, um pouco triste.E fazendo uma pausa continuou:

-Ela se chama Walkíria, e o meu nome é Waleska... Somos iguais na aparência, mas totalmente diferentes no resto... Eu posso te garantir que nunca mordi ninguém e nem pretendo!

-Então por que não me deixa ir? O que quer comigo? – Perguntou Alexandra, confusa. Waleska aproximou-se mais, e apressou-se a negociar:

-Em primeiro lugar, quero que me prometa que não vai tentar fugir, pra que eu possa te deixar livre...

Ainda admirada com tudo aquilo, a garota concordou. E libertando-a Waleska prosseguiu:

-Preciso muito conversar com você, Alexandra... Tenho tanto a dizer, e nem sei por onde começar...

E só nesta hora, ocorreu a Alexandra perguntar:

-Como é que você me conhece, e sabe até meu nome?

-É exatamente sobre isso que tenho que falar... Eu não estou aqui por mim mesma, mas sim por alguém de quem gosto muito e que com certeza gosta muito de você, mas tem receio de que você não o aceite mais, depois de tudo o que aconteceu... – Retrucava Waleska, enquanto Alexandra já começava a entender do que se tratava. Totalmente confusa e atônita ela indagava:

-Como assim? Do que você está falando?

-Eu sei que parece absurdo... Eu também já fui humana, e sei como você está se sentindo, você nem imagina o quanto... Mas eu tenho que te dizer que você não perdeu totalmente o seu irmão como pensa... Ele pode não ser mais humano, mas com certeza sente muito a sua falta... – Contava a jovem vampira com certa cautela, ao ver que os olhos de Alexandra já se umedeciam.Tentando conter as lágrimas ao máximo, a garota respirou fundo e ainda quis saber:

-Se você não é a mesma vampira que o mordeu, como é que você o conhece?

-Eu... Acho que isso é uma longa história, mas por enquanto posso te dizer que sou uma "amiga" dele... E como tal, tenho certeza de que ele não te esqueceu, pois sempre que pode fala muito de você, e sempre com saudade... – Retorquiu Waleska, meio sem jeito. E completou:

-Ele sabe que você está aqui, pois ficamos escondidos observando... Você precisa ver a alegria que ele sentia cada vez que te via! E ao mesmo tempo uma tristeza profunda, por imaginar qual seria sua reação ao revê-lo...

Antes que a vampira terminasse de concluir o que dizia, seu companheiro tomou coragem e saiu do esconderijo, deixando-se iluminar parcialmente pela luz da lanterna de Alexandra, que continuava acesa.Ele estava apreensivo, e tamanha era sua ansiedade para saber qual seria o resultado de sua repentina aparição. Com certo receio, olhou para Alexandra e falou:

-Eu vou entender se não quiser se aproximar...

Mas antes que ele terminasse de falar, a garota despertou do estado de admiração total em que ficara ao vê-lo, e correu até ele com os olhos molhados dizendo:

-Mussolini! Meu irmão... Meu mano!

Os dois se juntaram num longo e caloroso abraço, enquanto Waleska assistia a tudo sem esconder a emoção.Abraçada com o irmão, Alexandra ignorava o fato de ele ter se tornado um vampiro. Chorando ela dizia:

-Como você pôde pensar que eu ia te rejeitar!? Não me importa o que você é agora... Você sempre vai ser o meu mano! Até porque, você teve esse destino por minha causa...

-Xandra, não! A culpa não foi sua! Por favor, não se sinta assim... – Respondia Mussolini, passando a mão na cabeça da irmã mais nova.Waleska logo começou a se afastar, enquanto dizia naturalmente:

-Vou deixar vocês sozinhos... Minha "missão" aqui está completa... Vou procurar o resto do bando; Vocês devem ter muito que conversar, e eu não quero atrapalhar...

-Waleska volte aqui! Alexandra tem que saber quem você é realmente... – Interrompeu Mussolini, segurando a mão da irmã e estendendo a outra a Waleska.Quando a vampira se aproximou Mussolini pegou a mão dela e juntou à de sua irmã, enquanto explicava:

-Xandra, você precisa saber que Waleska não é só minha amiga... Ela é muito mais que isso, é minha companheira...

Ao ouvir Mussolini falar, Waleska sorria sutilmente e já começava a se encabular. E segurando a mão de Alexandra, mal conseguia encará-la.Ao perceber a timidez da jovem vampira, a garota logo riu e concluiu em tom descontraído:

-Quer dizer que já tenho até uma "cunhada", é...

Mussolini, então expôs sua vontade:

-Eu quero que vocês sejam amigas...

-É claro...! Se ela gosta tanto de você como demonstra, e você dela, ela já é como se fosse minha amiga... – Respondeu Alexandra, com jeito meigo, olhando Waleska, que sorria para ela timidamente.

Pouco depois, os três já conversavam amigavelmente sentados em um túmulo.Mussolini e Waleska contavam a Alexandra como era morar na necrópole... Disseram que ninguém de "sua raça" podia sair do cemitério e nem ver a luz do sol, por causa de uma espécie de maldição que os impedia. Também informaram que não estavam sozinhos, e que faziam parte de um grupo de jovens vampiros, composto por: Geisa e Ítalo, que eram um casal unido e que também não gostavam de beber sangue; E Rebeca e Félix, um casal liberado demais, e de índole um tanto duvidosa.Foi então que Alexandra lembrou de perguntar:

-E aquele monstro que me atacou? E a maldita que te mordeu? Não estão soltos por aí...?

Juntos os dois tentaram explicar para a garota o que havia acontecido com os "monstros" que ela tanto temia.Mussolini falou sobre Átila, o antigo líder do bando, e das atrocidades que ele cometia sendo ajudado por seus aliados: Rebeca, Félix e a própria Walkíria...Waleska interrompeu e contou que seu companheiro, num aceso de revolta, matou Átila pondo uma estaca em seu peito, após um difícil confronto, e o sepultou na outra parte do cemitério – tomando assim o seu lugar como líder do bando.E com pesar, Waleska completou dizendo que Mussolini ainda quis perdoar os aliados de Átila e permitir que continuassem no bando desde que se regenerassem... Porém, a única que não aceitou foi sua irmã, que foi viver sozinha e já não era vista há tempos.

Logo Alexandra teve que ir embora, pois estava ficando tarde. Despedindo-se calorosamente do irmão e de sua "nova amiga", Alexandra foi embora feliz da vida ao saber que Átila estava morto e que já não precisava tr medo de ir ao cemitério... Mas ela estava feliz mesmo era por saber que não havia perdido seu irmão totalmente; e pensava que o pesadelo que a atormentava havia chegado ao fim... Ela mau sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir, e que o pesadelo só havia começado...

__

_**Um "Novo" Bando**_

No dia seguinte, Alexandra acordou confusa e feliz ao mesmo tempo, como se tudo que acontecera na noite anterior tivesse sido um sonho inexplicável.Preferiu não dizer nada a mãe e foi falar com Brígida. Esta ficou igualmente impressionada após ouvir a amiga narrar detalhadamente o que acontecera.Franklin foi o próximo a saber e quase não quis acreditar.

Os três então combinaram de ir para o cemitério naquela mesma noite para tentear provar para si mesmos que tudo aquilo era realidade.Ao chegarem ao cemitério os três jovens foram calorosamente recebidos por Mussolini e Waleska, que os esperavam próximo aos portões, já imaginando que viessem.

Franklin quase perdeu a fala ao ver o amigo transformado num ser noturno.Brígida assustou-se um pouco no início, mas logo deixou as desconfianças de lado ao conhecer Waleska.Não demorou muito para que Geisa e Ítalo aparecessem, e fossem apresentados aos visitantes.Em minutos os quatro jovens vampiros já conquistavam a confiança dos três humanos, e passavam a falar sobre sua "vida" no cemitério como se todos já fossem amigos inseparáveis há muito tempo...

Foi então que Mussolini sentiu-se à vontade para perguntar a Alexandra sobre a mãe, o padrasto e tudo que deixara no passado, do lado de fora dos portões da necrópole.A face de Alexandra, que até então parecia tranqüila, mudou de aparência e começou a demonstrar um semblante melancólico e angustioso. Após hesitar um pouco, ela passou a narrar ao irmão algumas das coisas que seu padrasto fazia, aproveitando-se da ausência de alguém que pudesse enfrentá-lo...

Enquanto isso, em outra parte do cemitério um casal de namorados passeava tranqüilamente por entre os túmulos e, sem se importar com o clima sombrio do cemitério, trocavam carícias enquanto andavam.Logo pararam de andar e olharam um para o outro. Quando iam se beijar um morcego passou voando no meio deles.A moça deu um grito e o rapaz afastou-se para ver o que era.Ao constatar que o autor do susto havia sido o morcego, ele disse:

-Calma! Não precisa gritar, foi só um morcego que passou voando... Isto é normal num lugar como este, nesta escuridão...

-Eu sei... Mas eu me assustei! E tem mais, eu acho que não estamos sozinhos... – Preocupou-se ela. E ele desconversou:

-Que nada... Nem se preocupe...!

E logo se pôs a puxá-la para tentar beijá-la novamente. Só que de repente vários morcegos voaram em volta deles, vindos de todas as direções como se tivessem brotado da escuridão, junto com uma certa névoa.A moça ficou apavorada, e o rapaz não sabia o que fazer. Foi quando tentaram correr e perceberam que já não podiam se mexer.

Então, duas figuras sinistras saíram de trás de um túmulo e se aproximaram do casal; A névoa ficou ainda mais espessa.Eram nada menos que Átila e Walkíria, que estavam sedentos de sangue e prontos a tê-los como vítimas.

Walkíria aproximou-se do rapaz, e ao ver o desespero estampado em seus olhos, sorriu acariciando ironicamente o seu rosto; em seguida pôs-se a enterrar os dentes em seu pescoço para beber seu sangue quente.Sem acreditar que tudo aquilo estivesse mesmo acontecendo, a vítima de Walkíria nem conseguia gritar apesar da dor que sentia.

A moça acompanhava a tudo aterrorizada, igualmente pasmada e calada, pensando que aquilo deveria ser um pesadelo.Mas, não demorou muito para Átila agarrá-la e lançar-se em seu pescoço com todo o apetite. Só então ela se deu conta de que aquela era uma terrível e inexplicável realidade. Ela então soltou um grito de horror pela dor e medo que sentia. Porém, ninguém conseguiu ouvi-la.

Ao mesmo tempo um súbito relâmpago pôde ser visto seguido por um trovão.Na outra parte do cemitério, Alexandra terminava seu relato, deixando Mussolini indignado com o que ouvira:

-Maldito seja aquele desgraçado! Quer dizer que além de agredir a nossa mãe, ele ainda tema audácia de tentar se insinuar pra você, Xandra...!

-Calma mano... Não é pra tanto... Eu estou conseguindo me virar... – Disse Alexandra, ao ver que o irmão já se exaltava. Mas este continuou, preocupado:

-Como é que você quer que eu fique calmo, se estou ciente de tudo isso e sei que não posso fazer nada pra te ajudar...

Nesse instante no céu totalmente tomado por nuvens carregadas, a lua já não aparecia, e a única coisa que clareava a noite eram os raios, que já se tornavam cada vez mais constantes...

Aproveitando-se disso, Geisa resolveu falar:

-Mussolini não leve a mal, mas eu acho melhor deixar pra resolver isso em outro dia...

-Também concordo; Logo, logo, vai cair o maior dilúvio... – Completou Brígida.E Franklin atalhou irônico:

-Que eu saiba, ninguém aqui é feito de sal!

-Mesmo assim está ficando tarde! Temos que ir embora... – Persistiu Brígida. E Mussolini prosseguiu, alterado:

-Não posso permitir que a Xandra volte para as garras daquele verme!

-Mussolini, é melhor deixar que se vão. Se a tempestade começar, vai ser pior pra chegarem em casa... – Opinou Ítalo.

Foi então que começou a ventar insistentemente, e mais um raio riscou o céu, fazendo um estrondo em seguida, daqueles de tremer os ossos. Então foi a vez de Waleska intervir:

-É melhor você se acalmar Mussolini... Eu entendo como se sente, mas ficar assim agora não vai adiantar...

Diante disso o vampiro tentou se acalmar. Deu um abraço apertado na irmã, e deixou que ela partisse com os outros humanos, antes que a iminente tempestade começasse.

Ao ver os três amigos caminharem longe, Mussolini sentia certa aflição por não poder dar uma lição no padastro...

Nessa mesma hora em outro lugar do cemitério, Rebeca e Félix sem se importarem com o mau tempo estavam ocupados com sua orgia sexual de sempre. Quando alguém se aproximou deles e ironizou:

-Por um acaso estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Eles pararam no mesmo instante o que estavam fazendo e exclamaram surpresos, quase em uníssono:

-Walkíria...!

-Eu mesma! E tenho que falar com vocês... Só que antes, será melhor que vocês se vistam e levantem daí... – Devolveu a vampira, sem formalidades.

Já recomposta, Rebeca não perdeu tempo:

-Eu pensei que jamais fosse te ver de novo...

-Não desisto assim tão fácil! Quero me vingar daquele verme metido a "chefe" e daquela mosca morta que ele escolheu como companheira... – Ia dizendo Walkíria, se referindo a Mussolini e à própria irmã. Mas Félix a interrompeu:

-Só que você deve saber que só nós três não poderemos enfrentá-lo... Ele tem ainda Geisa e Ítalo do lado dele...

-E também não podemos esquecer que ele provou ser mais forte que qualquer um... Derrotou o Átila sozinho! – Lembrou Rebeca, enquanto mais um raio clareava o céu.

Ao ouvir o comentário da outra, Walkíria sorriu e continuou:

-Eu estou aqui para chamar vocês de volta, para que formemos um bando que se preze... Bem diferente daquele grupinho de sentimentalistas inúteis, que nem sabem beber sangue...

-Nem me fale... Essa é a pior parte! Estamos há meses sem sangue.Tomamos um do outro às vezes, mas não é a mesma coisa...- Lastimou-se Rebeca. E Walkíria prosseguiu:

-Pois então... Em nosso bando vocês não seriam proibidos de seguir seus instintos, como vampiros que são. Do outro lado do cemitério onde eu fiquei todo esse tempo, há mausoléus tão bons como os daqueles idiotas; vocês poderiam desocupar algum para vocês... Os caixões também não são problema, pois estamos num cemitério, há muitos deles por aí!

Só então Felix teve a idéia de lembrar:

-Você está se esquecendo de um detalhe: quem vai ser o nosso líder?

-Pensei que não fosse perguntar...Eu quero que me sigam... – Respondeu Walkíria dando as costas aos dois. Eles então obedeceram.

Logo Walkíria os levou até seu mausoléu. Nessa hora a chuva já caía, mas isso não era empecilho para eles.Chegando até a porta, antes de abri-la, Walkíria ainda sugestionou:

-Adivinhem quem está de volta!

Quando a vampira abriu a porta do mausoléu todos os presentes podiam ver que, apesar da chuva, uma estranha neblina cobria o chão em volta de tudo.Logo Átila apareceu, saindo do mausoléu e dizendo:

-É ótimo ter _**meu**_ bando novamente!

__

_**Surpresas Sinistras**_

Passada a tempestade, já na próxima noite, Alexandra, Brígida e Franklin voltaram ao cemitério para visitar seus sombrios amigos. Caminhando todos juntos, em pouco tempo se depararam com uma imagem que os deixou perplexos: eram o rapaz e a moça que Átila e Walkíria haviam matado.O casal estava sem uma só gota de sangue. O rapaz tinha perfurações no pescoço e a moça, além das perfurações, tinha também a roupa rasgada e o corpo cheio de hematomas ainda visíveis.Tanto os jovens humanos, quanto os jovens vampiros ficaram surpresos.

-Desta vez é um _**casal**_ com as veias totalmente vazias... Vocês sabem o que isso significa? – Observou Geisa. E Ítalo deduziu:

-Eu acho que foram a Rebeca e o Félix... Por isso eles sumiram e não voltaram...

-Estou com um pressentimento estranho de que eles não tem nada haver com isso, apesar de terem desaparecido... – Afirmou Waleska.

-O que você acha Mussolini? – Quis saber Geisa. E, examinando os corpos Mussolini respondeu:

-Não sei... As marcas no corpo desta moça me fazem chegar à conclusão de que realmente Félix e Rebeca não são culpados...

-Também acho... Félix pode ser muito sacana, mas não seria capaz de deixá-la assim, tão marcada... – Concordou Waleska preocupada e um tanto pensativa.

Até então, os humanos acompanhavam a tudo calados. Mas Alexandra manifestou-se perguntando:

-O que as marcas têm a ver com isso?

-É que nós só conhecemos _**um monstro**_ capaz de tal atrocidade neste cemitério... Infelizmente digo por experiência própria... – Disse Waleska, com tristeza na voz. E Mussolini atalhou:

-Só que este monstro está completamente morto e enterrado! Eu o matei com minhas próprias mãos!

-Não estou entendendo o que uma coisa tem haver com a outra... – Complicou-se Alexandra. Foi Geisa quem se apressou em esclarecer:

-É que... Quando ainda era líder do bando, Átila tentou violentar Waleska e não conseguiu. Porém a deixou assim como esta moça, cheia de marcas... Por isso Mussolini fez questão de matá-lo.

Mussolini já colocava a mão na testa, e estava transtornado e inquieto. Olhando para os corpos não sabia o que pensar.Era a vez de Franklin dar sua opinião:

-Vocês estão achando que foi esse "cara morto" quem matou esses dois? Raciocinem! Se ele está enterrado não há como ressuscitar!

-Aí é que você se engana! Talvez haja um jeito sim... – Lembrou Brígida; E continuou:

-Sílvia e Luma já me falaram uma vez sobre um feitiço que pode devolver a vida aos mortos. Mas eu nem me interessei, porque é preciso cortar os pulsos pra realizá-lo e isso é muito arriscado pra qualquer um...

-Mas não para alguém da "nossa raça"... – Meteu-se Geisa. E Ítalo completou o raciocínio:

-Se essas garotas andam por aqui, Walkíria pode tê-las conhecido e aprendido o feitiço...

-Elas o tiraram do Livro das Trevas, ela pode ter roubado o livro delas... – Sugeriu Brígida. Alexandra alarmou-se:

-Quer dizer que existe a chance daquele monstro estar solto por aí de novo!

-Não pode ser! O que vamos fazer...? – Indagou Waleska, mais alarmada ainda.

-Calma! Ainda não temos certeza... – Interrompeu Mussolini, altivo. E logo prosseguiu:

-No momento, o que temos que fazer é enterrar esse casal.Depois pensamos no resto...

E então, pedindo que os humanos tomassem certa distância, os vampiros levaram a moça para uma cova e enterraram-na usando seus poderes, como outrora fizeram com Paulo quando o encontraram.Depois repetiram o mesmo processo com o rapaz, colocando-o em outra cova.

Logo todos se reuniram para discutir que precauções tomariam, agora que sabiam que Átila poderia ser novamente uma ameaça.Após um pouco de relutância, Mussolini acabou aceitando que realmente um feitiço poderia ter trago o verdadeiro líder dos vampiros de volta à vida e que, por isso, agora todo o cuidado seria pouco; Pois certamente o implacável tirano ia querer vingar-se de seu rival e voltar a liderar bando com a mesma tirania de antes.Ou Átila poderia também querer provocar Mussolini de outras formas... E foi pensando nisso, que o jovem vampiro logo começou a temer que seu inimigo tentasse fazer algum mal a Waleska novamente, ou até mesmo à Alexandra...Muitas coisas passavam pela mente de Mussolini, enquanto a questão estava sendo discutida. Ele só sabia de uma coisa: a prioridade agora seria proteger sua companheira e sua irmã, pois em caso do altivo sanguessuga querer atingi-lo elas seriam alvos perfeitos...Foi levantada também a correta hipótese de que Átila estaria formando um novo bando, e que Rebeca e Félix sabiam disso. Eles então teriam abandonado o grupo de Mussolini – onde estavam insatisfeitos por não poder beber sangue – juntando-se assim ao bando de Átila – para seguir seus instintos e fazer quantas vítimas quisessem.Ao final da conversa, quando os três humanos já estavam de partida, ficou combinado que estes andariam com mais cautela pelo cemitério de agora em diante – especialmente Alexandra...

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, um jovem caminhava solitário e alheio ao risco de tornar-se vítima de sanguessugas.Era Igor que há tempos sabia da existência de coisas estranhas naquele cemitério. Pois ele e o amigo Valter já haviam sido testemunhas de acontecimentos sobrenaturais há algum tempo; Por isso, nenhum dos dois pensava em voltar à necrópole.Porém naquela noite, Igor resolveu dar um fim aos seus próprios temores: após drogar-se um pouco, criara coragem para voltar até aquele lugar mesmo sabendo do perigo.Ele caminhava sozinho por entre os túmulos, mas levara consigo uma arma, acreditando que ela seria suficiente para protegê-lo caso acontecesse algo.De repente enquanto Igor andava, um morcego parou pousado no alto de sua cabeça. O jovem logo se assustou e começou a se sacudir para espantar o animal.

Porem Leech não desistiu, e continuou a incomodar Igor, como lhe fora mandado.Ao mesmo tempo, mais dois morcegos apareceram à frente deles.Nesse momento Leech saiu, deixando Igor em paz.Paz essa que durou pouco, pois os dois outros morcegos logo se transformaram em Rebeca e Walkíria. A primeira foi logo dizendo:

-Oi Igor!Você se lembra da gente, não lembra?

O jovem ficou totalmente pasmado com o que via. Sem perda de tempo, sacou o revolver e atirou, na tentativa de afugentar as vampiras. Porém foi em vão, pois as balas atravessaram o corpo de ambas, mas não lhe fizeram nenhum mal.

-Não gostamos quando atiram na gente! – Foi o que alertou Walkíria ao ser atingida, para horror de Igor que percebera um pouco tarde que sua arma de nada lhe servia.

Logo as duas o paralisaram com seus poderes telecinéticos. Ele gritava, achando que acordaria logo daquele pesadelo. Mas ao sentir os dentes das vampiras em seu pescoço, constatou que tudo aquilo era inacreditável, porém real...Em seguida a arma caiu de sua mão e Igor deu seu último suspiro, enquanto sentia seu pescoço inteiro latejar.Walkíria e Rebeca, ao mesmo tempo, ficaram ali saboreando o sangue quente de Igor até que não lhe restasse uma só gota nas veias... Quando terminaram deixaram-no lá com arma e tudo, morto e sem sangue.Depois disso as duas sanguessugas voltaram para o outro lado do cemitério, e foram procurar por Átila e Félix – seus respectivos amantes – para que todos voltassem aos mausoléus antes que o dia amanhecesse.

__

_**Na Sexta-Feira Treze...**_

Na noite seguinte, o bando de Mussolini já encontrava o corpo de Igor.Ítalo foi o primeiro a comentar:

-Olhem só! Mais uma vítima daqueles sanguessugas... Ou melhor, _**daquelas**_!Walkíria ou Rebeca, com certeza!

Waleska e Geisa olhavam para o corpo um tanto atônitas. A primeira, ao perceber a amiga calada e de olhos arregalados, manifestou-se:

-Geisa é ele mesmo, não é! Não estou vendo coisas... Ou será que estou?

-Não Waleska... Você está vendo apenas a realidade... – Respondeu Geisa, abaixando-se e acariciando a face do defunto. O que deixou Ítalo confuso e desconfiado. Antes que este tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer pergunta, Geisa continuou:

-Aquelas malditas! Quem diria que seriam tão perversas, e chegariam a tal ponto...

-O que significa isso? Será que alguém pode me explicar?! – Exigia Ítalo, já um tanto desgostoso. Waleska foi sutil:

-É que nós o conhecíamos quando éramos humanas...

-E o que Geisa era dele?! – Perguntou Ítalo, sem disfarçar o ciúme. No mesmo instante Geisa se levantou e disfarçou:

-Agora não importa mais... Já é passado! Ele está morto... Não adianta falar mais nada...

-E ele ainda tentou se defender... – Observou Mussolini, tocando na arma que ainda estava no chão e aproveitando para mudar de assunto ao perceber que Ítalo e Geisa acabariam brigando por uma questão já sem importância.

Como sempre faziam, os quatro jovens vampiros procuraram uma cova e sepultaram o corpo de Igor.Geisa não escondia certa tristeza ao fazer isso, enquanto Ítalo a observava meio incomodado. Mas ele não disse mais nada; raciocinara que não valeria à pena...

Ao mesmo tempo, perto dos portões da necrópole, Rebeca e Walkíria conversavam.A primeira ouvia amigavelmente sentada em um túmulo, enquanto a outra – comodamente deitada em outro sepulcro – lhe contava sobre sua primeira transa com Átila após seu retorno... Walkíria gesticulava, suspirava, descrevia todos os detalhes com empolgação...Rebeca, que já a conhecia desde quando ambas eram humanas, logo estranhou:

-Walkíria, além do Átila, que outro bicho te mordeu? Eu nunca te vi falar de uma transa assim... O seu comportamento está parecendo com o de quem está apaixonada...

-Que besteira é essa que você acabou de dizer, Rebeca?! Está me estranhando?! Você sabe que se apaixonar é perda de tempo, e que eu nunca caí nessa asneira e nunca vou cair...! – Atalhou Walkíria, levantando-se rapidamente do túmulo.

No fundo ela sabia que Rebeca tinha razão, o que ela não queria era aceitar a verdade. Walkíria nunca acreditou em sentimentalismo, desde quando era humana achava que sentimentos apaixonados eram só para fracos e perdedores, e que sexo e prazer eram a única coisa que valia à pena.Mas desta vez Walkíria havia sido pega de surpresa por si mesma... Como já considerava Átila seu melhor amante, quando ficou sozinha acabou se apaixonando por ele, e agora já estava ciente de seus sentimentos – apesar de não admiti-los.

Naquele momento um casal de humanos atravessou os portões do cemitério. Eram Valter e Luma, que finalmente voltavam após muita insistência dela.Ambos sentiam uma forte atração um pelo outro, e graças a isso Valter havia aceitado voltar ao cemitério com Luma, pois ambos achavam ser o clima perfeito para liberar seus desejos e realizar suas fantasias mais íntimas, naquela noite de sexta-feira treze...

Walkíria não perdeu tempo e, sabendo da importância que aquela data tinha para o bando, pediu para que Rebeca fosse voando informar Átila da presença do casal.Rebeca transformou-se em morcego e voou rapidamente em busca de seu líder. A outra ficou de tocaia para não correr o risco de perder os dois de vista, pois eles seriam perfeitos para pôr em prática os planos de vingança.

Enquanto isso Valter e Luma caminhavam cemitério à dentro, passando por entre os túmulos. Walkíria os seguia sem ser vista.

Já haviam se afastado bastante quando Brígida, Franklin e Alexandra resolveram cruzar os portões do cemitério.Os três caminhavam cautelosamente como lhes fora orientado. E nem notaram que Valter e Luma já estavam aos beijos ali por perto, enquanto Walkíria os observava às escondidas.

Logo apareceram Átila, Félix e Rebeca. Que se juntando a Walkíria também ficaram escondidos.Félix e Rebeca não demoraram a notar que Valter e Luma não eram os únicos humanos no cemitério; Ao desviar sua atenção, viram o trio de amigos que caminhava não muito longe dali.Discretamente os dois se retiraram para seguir as possíveis vítimas que acabaram de ver, deixando Átila e Walkíria de tocaia esperando o momento oportuno para atacar o outro casal.

A lua estava cheia e o luar trazia certa luminosidade para o cemitério, o que não impedia Alexandra de trazer sua lanterna.Brígida e Franklin andavam a seu lado; e juntos eles procuravam por seus amigos vampiros. Brígida alertou:

-Era melhor ter avisado que viríamos, assim eles esperariam nos portões...

-Também acho... Estamos correndo riscos... – Concordou Alexandra. E Franklin atalhou:

-Que nada! Nós não precisamos de "guarda-costas"...

Foi quando ouviram um grito de terror encher o ambiente.Enquanto isso não muito distante, Walkíria atacava Valter, que gritava e tentava lutar para escapar.Átila também já se preparava para atacar Luma, quando esta se manifestou:

-Eu não vou tentar fugir nem evitar; Portanto você não precisa me atacar assim também... Só quero que me diga se vai me matar...

Nessa hora, não muito longe, os outros humanos ainda estavam apreensivos, enquanto Alexandra vasculhava os arredores com a lanterna.Foi então, que aproveitando um instante e distração, Rebeca apareceu, imobilizou Franklin e subitamente lançou-se nele.Félix também surgiu e tentou agarrar Alexandra, fazendo com que esta deixasse sua lanterna cair.Porém, mesmo estando sobre o domínio da vampira, Franklin segurou o vampiro pela roupa para que ele largasse sua amiga.Em seguida as duas humanas correram apavoradas, antes que Félix se soltasse.Logo Franklin sucumbiu à dor que a mordida de Rebeca lhe causava no pescoço, e esbravejando largou Félix. Este Então se pôs a perseguir Brígida e Alexandra, que já estavam a certa distância.

Ao mesmo tempo, a alguns metros dali, Walkíria estava ocupada saboreando o sangue de Valter.E Átila se aproximava de Luma, enquanto respondia:

-Hoje você não morrerá... Apenas viverá para sempre em meu bando e será como nós... Seu acompanhante também terá o mesmo destino...

-Eu quero ser como você... Não vou tentar impedir que me morda... – Aceitou Luma oferecendo o pescoço...

O tirano sanguessuga então agarrou a jovem e, deixando as formalidades de lado, passou a enterrar os dentes no pescoço dela.

Nessa hora as duas humanas ainda estavam sendo perseguidas por Félix, que estava sedento de sangue.Porém Mussolini e seu bando logo apareceram e afugentaram o covarde sanguessuga, que não hesitou em recuar rapidamente e logo sumiu na escuridão desaparecendo entre os inúmeros túmulos que os cercavam.Alexandra chorava abraçada ao irmão, que logo tentou tranqüilizá-la:

-Calma Xandra... O susto já passou... Não vou deixar aquele traidor sanguessuga te fazer nenhum mal...

-Pegaram o Franklin... – Disse Alexandra com voz embargada. Mussolini a abraçou mais ainda, e antes que ele fizesse qualquer pergunta, Waleska adiantou:

-Como foi que tudo aconteceu?

Brígida passou a narrar todo o acontecido, enquanto Alexandra ainda chorava. Geisa logo se pôs a concluir:

-Essa vampira que você falou só pode ter sido a Rebeca... Maldita traidora!

-Nós temos que ir até lá ver o que aconteceu com o Franklin... – Sugeriu Ítalo. E Alexandra, um pouco recomposta, completou:

-É bom mesmo irmos pegar o corpo dele e enterrá-lo corretamente, como ele merece...

-Não Xandra... Hoje é sexta-feira treze; portanto sendo mordido hoje ele se tornará um de nós, mas não morrerá...Temos que ir buscá-lo, antes que a Rebeca o leve para o Átila... – Esclareceu Mussolini, e logo continuou em voz de comando:

-Vamos! Não temos tempo a perder... É claro que sendo nosso amigo, ele ficará conosco... No mausoléu que Félix e Rebeca abandonaram...

Quando chegaram ao local do ocorrido logo viram a lanterna que Alexandra havia abandonado.Brígida pegou a lanterna e passou a vasculhar os túmulos em volta. Foi aí que todos viram Rebeca se fartando com o sangue quente de sua vítima, que já estava com as veias quase vazias.Quando percebeu a claridade da lanterna, a sanguessuga fugiu e abandonou Franklin desfalecido. Ela sumiu rapidamente transformando-se em morcego e voando pela noite.

Mussolini, Waleska, Geisa e Ítalo então usaram a força telecinética mais uma vez e levaram Franklin para o mausoléu que havia sido abandonado. Eles colocaram o amigo no caixão que Félix havia deixado, pois naquele mausoléu havia dois esquifes vazios.

Brígida e Alexandra que acompanhavam a tudo voltaram para casa transtornadas por tudo o que acontecera naquela noite, mas mesmo assim pensavam em voltar a visitar seus amigos sombrios...

__

_**Uma Promessa E Uma Difícil Perda...**_

Um tempo depois, Franklin já convivia no grupo de Mussolini e ia se adaptando à sua nova condição. As visitas freqüentes de Alexandra e Brígida o ajudavam a aceitar sua nova realidade.

Nesse tempo, Valter e Luma também se habituavam no bando de Átila.Neste bando, todos continuavam vivendo às escondidas, e os dois novatos seguiam fielmente esta regra.Luma, que já tinha muitos feitiços guardados na memória, fez um para multiplicar a estaca que havia restado no mausoléu de Átila – a mesma que outrora servira para liquidá-lo.Assim os planos de vingança poderiam começar a ser postos em andamento.Sem perda de tempo, ela também fez um encantamento para ter Valter em seu domínio e impedir que ele tivesse olhos para outras.Após descobrir que sua atração por Valter havia se transformado em paixão, Luma queria garantias de que não seria traída, já que ambos repousavam no mesmo mausoléu e conviviam como parceiros permanentes.Mas a vampira novata também tinha outros planos...

Certa noite ao ver Sílvia – que ainda era humana – chegar ao cemitério, convidou-a a conversar a sós num canto reservado. Sentando num sepulcro Sílvia disse à amiga:

-Nossa, Luma...! Eu nunca pensei que você realmente fosse conseguir...Você se tornou vampira como queria, e ainda fez o Valter se apaixonar por você...

-É... Está tudo dando certo por enquanto... – Concordou Luma. E continuou:

-Só que agora preciso de tua ajuda! Lembre-se que foi por isso que te dei o Livro das Trevas... E lembre-se também de ter cuidado quando vir aqui sozinha... Pois os outros de "minha raça" não vão querer saber se você é minha amiga ou não...

-Eu sei! Não precisa me dizer que corro o risco de virar vítima dos seus "amiguinhos"... Basta me dizer logo o que quer de mim; Como quer que eu te ajude? – Afirmou indagando Sílvia. Luma apressou-se em responder:

-Quero que use os conhecimentos ocultos que você tem ou procure no livro um feitiço para que eu e todos de "minha raça" possamos sair do cemitério... Não adianta nada ser vampira se não posso perambular pelas ruas!

-Não posso garantir nada... Até porque, nunca ouvi falar de nada assim... Mas vou ver o que posso fazer... – Respondeu Sílvia.

Depois disso, antes que fosse atacada, a humana não demorou a ir embora. E enquanto cruzava os portões do cemitério, ouvia a vampira dizendo de certa distância:

-Não se esqueça de que temos um trato! Você me fez uma promessa...O Livro das Trevas era meu...E estava em minha familia há geraçoes... Se eu te dei, foi para que você cumprisse este trato!

Pouco depois, ainda na mesma noite, Alexandra e Brígida apareceram.Caminhavam conversando amigavelmente, como "quase irmãs" que eram.Quando de repente alguém saiu de traz de um túmulo e agarrou Brígida.Era Valter, que estava sedento de sangue e queria matar sua sede com garota.Ela gritava e se debatia para se livrar do vampiro, enquanto Alexandra lhe dava socos, na tentativa de defender a amiga. Com lágrimas a lhe banhar a face bradava:

-Solta ela! Larga a minha amiga! Seu desgraçado sanguessuga! Maldito!(...)

Enquanto isso, Valter a ignorava e continuava a beber o sangue de Brígida, que já se encontrava desfalecida e apoiada no braço dele.Só então Mussolini e Waleska apareceram acompanhados por Geisa, Ítalo e Franklin. Ao vê-los Valter fugiu covardemente.Ao vê-lo Waleska ficou inquieta e atônita. E logo perguntou a Geisa:

-Amiga, eu não acredito no que vi... Era ele?

-Infelizmente você pode acreditar que era, Waleska... Era mesmo o Valter... – Afirmou Geisa. E Waleska continuou, ainda descrente:

-Ele também já faz parte de "nossa raça"; Mas infelizmente não é como nós...

Enquanto isso, Alexandra chorava abraçada ao corpo da amiga. Tristemente dizia:

-Brígida... Por favor, diga alguma coisa...

Mas era inútil. Brígida estava mesmo morta. E ao perceber isso, Mussolini puxou a irmã sutilmente pelo braço e fez com que ela repousasse suas lágrimas em seu ombro. E foi a vez de Franklin despedir-se de Brígida, abaixando e dizendo a ela:

-Lamentamos por não poder te ajudar... Foi bom ter sido seu amigo... Espero que esteja melhor do que nós, se realmente você foi para outro lugar...

Ao mesmo tempo, Waleska também lastimava:

-Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz disso...Ele se tornou um assassino!!!

-Também estou surpresa... Mas ele é nosso inimigo agora... – Concluiu Geisa para a amiga.

E Mussolini observava a conversa das duas enquanto abraçava a irmã, Que ainda chorava e lamentava:

-Eu ainda tentei salvá-la, mas não fui capaz... Aquele maldito foi mais forte; Sou fraca demais!

-Não Alexandra! Tenho certeza de que você fez tudo que podia ter feito... – Falou Franklin, levantando-se e tentando consolar Alexandra, antes que Mussolini o fizesse.

Em seguida, Franklin abriu os braços e Alexandra deixou o irmão para chorar a perda da amiga no ombro dele. Ela estava inconsolável, e ele lhe acariciava tentando amenizar a situação.Ambos tinham muito em comum, pois lamentavam a perda da mesma amiga.

Foi nesse momento que Mussolini voltou-se para Waleska e Geisa, querendo saber:

-O vampiro que matou Brígida se chama _**Valter**_?

-É... Ele "ficava" com a Waleska quando éramos humanas... Deve ter sido mordido há pouco tempo... – Antecipou-se Geisa nas explicações.

Waleska ficou olhando Mussolini de lado, este não deixou de encará-la e demonstrar que estava um tanto enciumado.Mas como não era hora para tocar no assunto, Mussolini sugeriu que enterrassem Brígida, que ainda se encontrava no chão.

O Grupo de jovens vampiros pôs-se então a repetir o procedimento que sempre faziam ao encontrar vítimas de "sanguessugas" pelo cemitério. O único que foi poupado de ajudar foi Franklin, que já tinha a tarefa de acalmar Alexandra, que acompanhava a tudo melancolicamente.Desta vez eles não estavam sepultando qualquer cadáver, pois se tratava de uma amiga querida. O que exigia mais atenção.Após enterrar Brígida todos ficaram em vota de sua sepultura, relembrando os momentos felizes que tiveram com ela...

Naquela mesma noite, antes de Alexandra ir embora, Mussolini deu-lhe duas estacas das que tinha guardado em seu mausoléu. Agora que ela teria que vir ao cemitério sozinha para visitá-lo, seria melhor que estivesse preparada para se defender caso fosse necessário.

As estacas Mussolini havia roubado do antigo mausoléu de Átila, após derrotá-lo quando ele ainda era o líder de todos os vampiros. O tirano as usava para punir aqueles que o afrontassem, dando-lhes a _**destruição**_.

__

_**A Hora Da Verdade**_

Os dias iam passando e Alexandra estava cada vez mais pensativa.Ela refletia sobre tudo que acontecera, sobre a metamorfose do irmão e do amigo, a morte da melhor amiga e as vezes que ela mesma escapara por pouco do mesmo destino...Com as duas estacas nas mãos garota pensava... E após muita reflexão tomara uma decisão: Vencer o medo e punir os culpados...

Numa noite Alexandra foi para o cemitério levando as duas estacas. Como não queria ser notada por nenhum dos vampiros – nem mesmo por seus amigos – ela não levou lanterna.A garota se vestiu com um sobretudo e colocou as estacas em uma espécie de bolso secreto, para que nenhum sanguessuga percebesse que ela estava "armada".

Logo Félix apareceu, ansioso por uma vítima como sempre. Alexandra o encarou:

-Estava te esperando... Venha me atacar!

Félix não perdeu tempo e avançou na garota, que se esquivou do ataque para ganhar tempo de pegar uma estaca.Quando ia cravá-la em Félix, Rebeca saiu da escuridão e usou sua telecinesia para defender o amante;Tirando assim o objeto das mãos da humana e jogando-o no chão.Em seguida o casal de sanguessugas já avançava rapidamente contra a garota.

Porém, de repente, Rebeca e Félix não conseguiam mais se mexer. E puderam ouvir:

-Dois contra uma é covardia!

Era Franklin que havia chegado para ajudar a amiga, e havia retido os sanguessugas com seus poderes telecinéticos pois a essa altura já sabia dominá-los.

-Vá cuidar de você mesmo intrometido! – Disse Félix, se livrando da paralisia e indo na direção de Franklin que se pôs a enfrentá-lo.

-Agora é só entre nós duas... – Sugestionou Rebeca tentando atacar Alexandra, que já se encontrava recomposta.

Após uma pequena luta entre tapas e empurrões, a garota finalmente conseguiu enterrar uma das estacas no peito da vampira.

Ao ver que Rebeca já estava derrotada, Alexandra chutou a outra estaca que estava no chão para a direção onde estava Franklin para tentar ajudá-lo, já que ele levava a pior na briga com Félix.

Quando viu a estaca bem próxima de si, Franklin – que estava por baixo de Félix – pegou-a e enterrou-a no peito do outro que o largou na hora, caindo depois.

-Alexandra, você ficou louca?! Podia ter morrido! – Repreendeu Franklin, ao ver-se livre de Félix. E Alexandra afirmou um tanto descontente:

-Eu declarei "guerra" contra esses sanguessugas!

-Isso não é desculpa para você vir pra cá sozinha!!!Está se achando a "caçadora de vampiros" agora!? E se você morresse??? – Continuou Franklin, e Alexandra respondeu com certa ironia:

-Por um acaso se eu morresse eu faria falta pra alguém?

Franklin não respondeu, mas apenas propôs que ambos se juntassem ao resto do grupo de vampiros que não eram sanguessugas.Ao encontrar o irmão, Alexandra compartilhou suas idéias com ele e com os outros e sugeriu que estava na hora de dar um basta aos ataques dos sanguessugas, e que por isso, era preciso destruí-los.

Todos concordaram, porém Waleska não se manifestou. Ela sabia que a garota tinha razão, mas não podia deixar de lembrar que entre os sanguessugas estava sua irmã.

Do outro lado, Átila e seu bando encontravam Félix e Rebeca mortos.O líder dos sanguessugas ordenou que os planos de vingança fossem postos em prática imediatamente. O resto de seus comandados então foram procurar os vampiros do grupo de Mussolini, para vingarem seus colegas.

O outro grupo por sua vez – incluindo Alexandra – resolveu se separar, como estratégia para atrair sanguessugas... Cada um pegou duas estacas e seguiu seu caminho...

Não demorou muito para Valter encontrar Waleska. Sem perda de tempo ele a segurou dizendo:

-Oi boneca! Se lembra de mim, não lembra?

Ele a beijou a força, e dando-lhe um tapa na face ela o empurrou e disse cuspindo:

-Não temos mais nada haver... Encontrei alguém muito melhor! Você não é nada pra mim!

-Mas eu costumava ser... – Insistia Valter se aproximando de Waleska, que ameaçou:

-Se você pôr mais um dedo em mim, eu juro que te enfio uma estaca no peito!

-Se você fosse fazer isso, já teria feito...Vem cá! Eu sei que você gosta... – Continuava Valter, persistente. Até que sentiu um puxão forte em suas costas, que o fez cair.

Era Mussolini que havia escutado tudo e não demorou a suspender Valter pelas roupas enquanto dizia olhando-o nos olhos:

-Você não está vendo que ela não te quer, e que já te disse isso! Pare já de incomodá-la...!

E jogando Valter no chão, Mussolini voltou-se para Waleska e falou:

-Agora é com você... Faça o que deve fazer!

A vampira fechou os olhos e tentou cravar a estaca no peito de Valter. Mas quando ia enfiar o objeto, parou, olhou para Mussolini e disse:

-Me desculpe... Mas eu não consigo...

-Então eu faço! – Respondeu o vampiro martelando a estaca no outro com um soco.

Repentinamente, ao acabar de enterrar a estaca em Valter, Mussolini sentiu que alguém saía da escuridão e saltava sobre ele, jogando-o ao chão.Era Luma, que com uma estaca nas mãos logo disse:

-Você vai pagar por matá-lo É a sua vez!

Waleska imediatamente puxou a estaca das mãos da outra enquanto dizia:

-Não vou permitir isso! Só por cima de mim!

Luma então avançou sobre ela e as duas rolaram pelo chão. Waleska acabou pó baixo. E a outra empunhou e estaca dizendo:

-Diga "adeus" pro seu amado...

Quando Mussolini ia intervir, Waleska trocou rapidamente de posição e, tomando a estaca das mãos de Luma falou:

-É você quem tem de dizer "olá" pro seu...!

E enterrou a estaca no peito da vampira, que soltou um longo grito ao morrer...Ao ver Luma desfalecida, Waleska levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a chorar, pois nunca havia matado ninguém...

Mussolini logo se comoveu e levantou-a, abraçando-a em seguida.Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, até ele enxugar uma lagrima dela enquanto lhe dizia:

-Tudo bem... Era você ou ela...Nao fique assim, depois conversamos... É melhor ir ver se o resto do grupo precisa de ajuda...

Enquanto isso, em outra parte do cemitério, Ítalo caminhava sozinho. Foi quando uma certa figura surgiu em sua frente dizendo:

-Oi querido! Será que posso te fazer companhia?

Era Walkíria, que demonstrava um notório interesse nele. E ele por sua vez se surpreendeu:

-Não te entendo Walkíria... Em outros tempos quando eu te queria você nem me dava bola...

-Agora é diferente... Em outros tempos você não era comprometido... – Retrucou Walkíria sorrindo ironicamente e tentando agarrá-lo.

-Como você mesma disse, eu já tenho a Geisa e não posso traí-la... – Defendeu-se Ítalo, se livrando sutilmente. Mas a outra persistiu:

-Você não pode, mas eu sei que quer... Pode vir, uma "traiçãozinha" não faz mal a ninguém! Libere suas fantasias e eu libero as minhas...

-Pode ir liberando o que quiser com outro, vadia! Ele já tem dona! –Interrompeu Geisa chegando repentinamente, antes que Ítalo dissesse mais alguma coisa. E ela continuou:

-Vou liberar as _**minhas**_ "fantasias" enterrando uma estaca bem no seu peito!

-Só que primeiro você vai ter que conseguir me pegar... – Respondeu Walkíria sumindo na noite.

-"Geisinha" eu nem dei confiança pra ela... – Tentava se explicar Ítalo, ao ver que a companheira lhe olhava de cara amarrada e braços cruzados. Mas esta logo esquematizou:

_**- **_Conversanos mais tarde...Agora _**Você**_ vai procurar os outros, enquanto _**eu**_ vou encontrar aquela vadia! E vê se usa a estaca da próxima vez, tá...!

A essas alturas Mussolini e Waleska já andavam em partes opostas da necrópole novamente.Foi então que Walkíria viu a irmã sozinha e aproveitou para provocá-la dizendo:

-Oi "Maninha"! Sentiu saudades de mim?

Antes que Waleska respondesse qualquer coisa, a irmã usou telecinesia para imobilizá-la.

-Me deixe em paz! O que vai fazer comigo? – Indagava Waleska. E Walkíria respondeu com um jeito um tanto irônico:

-Só quero que você conheça alguns amigos meus...

E a vampira assobiou; chamando vários morcegos, muitos deles...Que logo rodeavam a outra, que gritava sem esconder o medo.

-Maninha você não deve ter medo dos morcegos... Eles são como nós... Porque, querendo ou não, você também é como eu...

-Posso ter sua face, ser como você, mas não sou _**igual **_a você! – Replicou Waleska, livrando-se da telecinesia e dos morcegos.

Em seguida lançou a irmã contra um túmulo. E ao tê-la encostada e imóvel, pegou a estaca que ainda trazia consigo e posicionou no peito da sanguessuga, enquanto dizia:

-Vou te dar uma última chance: se arrependa de tudo que fez, e eu te deixo ir... Por favor, aceite o que te proponho minha irmã...

-Parece até que não me conhece... Me arrependo só do que não fiz! Enfie isso em mim se tem mesmo coragem!Enterre com força! Vamos! Duvido que seja capaz...! – Desafiou Walkíria.

Waleska olhava para a estaca e tentava criar coragem para fazer o que era preciso. Mas apesar de saber que a irmã era uma vadia assassina, ela não conseguia matá-la.Ao perceber isso, Walkíria assobiou novamente, e logo Leech voou entre elas e feriu a mão de Waleska, fazendo a estaca cair. A outra então a empurrou para o chão, e pegando o fatal objeto, levantou-a e disse:

-Não consegue me matar... Eu sabia que não seria capaz! Sabe "maninha", você tem razão: somos muitos diferentes...

Waleska chorava ao ouvir a irmã falar, e ao perceber o que ia acontecer...Quando Walkíria já direcionava a estaca para o peito da irmã, Geisa chegou e repeliu indignada:

-Walkíria, já basta!Não creio no que vejo...!

A sarcástica assassina então largou Waleska, que tinha os olhos molhados, dizendo:

-Deixa pra lá... Não vale à pena mesmo...

-Waleska, deixe essa maldita por minha conta... É melhor você ir ver se mais alguém precisa de ajuda... – Sugeriu Geisa, ao perceber a amiga nervosa.

E assim Waleska se recompôs, pegou uma estaca e saiu correndo pela escuridão...

Na ausência de Waleska, Geisa se indignou ainda mais:

-Eu não acredito! Já sabia que você não presta, mas não imaginei que chegasse a esse extremo! Você ia matar sua própria irmã, Walkíria?!

-Eu dei chance pra ela me liquidar antes, mas ela não quis... – Respondeu Walkíria com naturalidade. Geisa se revoltou:

-Mas é claro que ela não seria capaz de fazer isso... Só mesmo uma maldita sem coração e sem alma como você teria tal idéia! Você não merece viver! Nem como humana, e nem como vampira!

E as duas iniciaram uma luta, na qual certamente, apenas uma sobreviveria...

__

_**A Última Batalha**_

Nessa hora uma estranha névoa cobria o chão do cemitério perto dali...Mussolini e Átila finalmente se reencontravam. O segundo disse arrogante:

-Então aí está você... E ainda se julga um vampiro! Vou fazê-lo pagar por ter me matado, seu sentimentalista desgraçado!

-Eu tive inúmeros motivos para livrar a todos da sua perversidade! Posso ser um vampiro sim, mas sou superior a você e seus instintos animalescos! Te matei uma vez e, se for preciso, eu faço isso de novo!

Os dois então começaram a lutar.Em certo momento da luta Mussolini estava levando a pior; Apesar de já conseguir enfraquecer Átila.O líder dos sanguessugas, mesmo um pouco fraco, enterrou as unhas no pescoço de seu oponente e suspendeu-o no ar, enquanto dizia enfático:

-Com isso você não contava: estou mais forte do que antes... A morte me fez muito bem, e devo isso a você. Veja minha gratidão!

E Átila atirou Mussolini – que tinha uma estaca nas mãos – contra uma lápide, fazendo-a se quebrar em pedaços.Mussolini ficou desacordado, e a sua estaca caiu ao chão.

Agora, quando eu te enterrar esta estaca, esta batalha estará terminada e eu terei meu "bando todo" de volta... – Dizia Átila pegando a estaca no chão, enquanto planejava cravá-la em Mussolini, que ainda estava caído.

Foi quando de repente Waleska apareceu, e ao ver o que se passava, criou coragem, e gritou:

-Pare aí, Átila! Não vou permitir que mate Mussolini... Terá que me matar primeiro pra fazer isso!

-Ora, quem diria? Você falando comigo dessa maneira... – Respondeu Átila, voltando-se para ela. E continuou sarcástico:

-Ninguém fala comigo nesse tom! Você com certeza se lembra das intenções que eu tinha com você da última vez que nos vimos... Eu acho que você também quer mais...

E ao dizer isso, o sanguessuga passou a língua entre os lábios e aproximou-se de Waleska, pretendendo violentá-la.A vampira respirou fundo e conseguiu pará-lo com sua telecinesia, antes que ele encostasse as mãos nela.

Waleska sabia que Átila era mais poderoso, mesmo fraco. Portanto não poderia segurá-lo por muito tempo; Até porque, isso poderia levá-la à exaustão.A jovem vampira tinha que pensar rapidamente no que fazer.

Logo Átila se livrou e avançou sobre ela, que lutou um pouco para se libertar.

Ao ver o amado caído ao chão, Waleska teve uma idéia... Pegou a estaca que trazia consigo, escondida entre as roupas e segurando-a colocou-a para trás de forma que quem a visse pela frente não veria o objeto.

Exatamente como Waleska esperava, Átila recobrou-se e voltou a atacá-la.Agarrando-a ele não demorou a dar chupões em seu pescoço. Aproveitando essa distração, ela empunhou a estaca e cravou no peito de Átila que a largou na mesma hora, caindo ao chão.

Em seguida Alexandra chegou ao local.

Waleska, pondo a mão no pescoço dizia olhando para Átila:

-Agora volte para o inferno, de onde nunca devia ter saído, seu desgraçado!

Alexandra pôs a mão no ombro de Waleska, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa, viu o irmão caído metros à frente. Sem pensar correu até ele, para ver o que lhe tinha acontecido.Quando Waleska também ia se deslocar para ir até seu companheiro, sentiu que algo a prendia no mesmo lugar. Viu então uma névoa que cobria todo chão à sua volta...Olhando para trás, a jovem vampira soltou um grito de pavor ao ver que Átila se levantava rindo e dizendo:

-Como você é ingênua...! Será que não vê que este simples pedaço de madeira não me serve mais como "símbolo de morte", e por isso você não pode mais me matar assim...

E enquanto falava, Átila ia retirando o objeto do corpo.Até jogá-lo ao chão.Em seguida, agarrou Waleska por trás e entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos, ameaçando-a:

-Você será minha de qualquer jeito, eu não mudei de idéia quanto a isso... Mas primeiro você pagará pelo que me fez!

E, sorrateiramente, o tirano sanguessuga lançou a jovem vampira pelos ares e a fez bater contra a cruz de madeira que estava presa na lápide de um túmulo que se encontrava metros à frente.A vampira caiu ao lado de Mussolini, enquanto a lápide se despedaçou e a cruz caiu intacta no meio dos dois.

Ao ver que a cruz tinha a extremidade inferior parecida com a ponta de uma estaca, Alexandra pensou nas palavras que Átila falou ao se levantar; Duas delas se fixaram em sua mente: "símbolo de morte...".

O tirano já se aproximava dela, ameaçando:

-Antes de qualquer coisa, beberei o seu sangue... Para recuperar minhas energias perdidas neste combate. E então nada mais me deterá... Voltarei a ser o supremo líder neste cemitério...

Átila puxou Alexandra pelos cabelos e enterrou as unhas em sua nuca. Quando ia mordê-la, ela se debateu com toda a força até conseguir se libertar.Apesar de ferida, a garota correu até a cruz de madeira que ainda estava no chão e pegou-a, voltando-se para Átila.

Quando o vampiro sanguessuga tentou mordê-la novamente, ela segurou a cruz como se fosse uma "espada" e levantou a voz:

-Se a estaca não pode mais te derrotar, isso aqui pode! _**Esse**_ é o seu _**"símbolo de morte"**_!

E seguidamente a garota enterrou a cruz no peito do tirano que soltou um longo "uivo".

Ao mesmo tempo em outra parte do cemitério, Walkíria tentava enforcar Geisa, encostando-a num túmulo onde uma de suas estacas havia caído. Sem que Walkíria percebesse, a outra tentava se esticar para alcançar o objeto, apesar de já estar quase sufocada.

Minutos depois Geisa usou telecinesia para trazer a estaca para sua mão e finalmente conseguiu enterrá-la no peito de Walkíria, que mal acreditou que estava sendo derrotada e nem conseguiu gritar antes de cair...Ambas já tinham alguns ferimentos, pois a luta entre elas havia sido ferozmente mortal. Porém um levou a pior...

Poucos minutos depois, Ítalo, Franklin e Geisa se juntaram a Waleska, Alexandra e Mussolini... Estava terminada a batalha e eles eram os vencedores.

Ítalo e Franklin, voluntariamente tentavam apoiar os outros que estavam feridos.Waleska e Mussolini eram os mais atingidos, pois ambos haviam sido arremessados por Átila. Ela ainda se sentia tonta pela pancada e estava com o corpo todo dolorido. E ele apesar de estar um tanto machucado também, se esmerava na tentativa de aliviar as dores dela.

Algum tempo depois, ainda na mesma madrugada e um pouco antes da alvorada, o grupo de vampiros sobreviventes usava seus poderes telecinéticos para recolher os corpos dos outros espalhados pelo cemitério, e colocá-los em seus próprios caixões, onde outrora descansavam durante o dia.

Nesse meio tempo, como havia sido poupada de ajudar, Alexandra se encontrava na frente do túmulo de Brígida, onde se ajoelhou e disse:

-Lamento muito por não poder te trazer de volta... Existe um feitiço para isso, mas eu não posso fazê-lo, e nem sei como. Mas pelo menos você pode descansar em paz, pois sua morte foi vingada... E eu jamais vou te esquecer!

Logo os corpos de Átila, Félix, Rebeca, Luma, Valter e Walkíria se encontravam dentro de seus respectivos esquifes e enfileirados lado a lado, junto ao cruzeiro do cemitério.

De longe e às escondidas, Sílvia acompanhava a tudo; e ficou um tanto abalada ao ver que Luma estava entre os mortos.

Quando Alexandra voltou a se juntar a seus amigos, estavam todos de pé de frente para os caixões de Átila e seu bando de sanguessugas, e já se preparavam para tampá-los e levá-los para as covas.

Ao fim, os sanguessugas foram todos enterrados lado a lado, na parte do cemitério onde ficavam seus mausoléus – agora vazios...Sílvia que ainda assistia a tudo foi embora ao ver onde a amiga fora sepultada.

Os vampiros sobreviventes puseram uma pedra sobre cada sepulcro de seus inimigos, e foram para seus mausoléus, pois o dia não demoraria a surgir.

Alexandra foi para casa, prometendo voltar em breve, agora que não corria mais o risco de ser vítima de Átila e seus comandados.

Logo passavam os dias, as semanas...O tempo passava, e as feridas de todos os sobreviventes iam cicatrizando.

Alexandra já freqüentava o cemitério assiduamente, já que seus únicos amigos estavam lá... E também era uma forma dela escapar da perseguição do padrasto e rever o irmão.

__

_**Uma Realidade Surpreendente**_

Numa noite de sexta-feira treze Alexandra não foi ao cemitério, indo dormir cedo, pois sentia uma leve dor-de-cabeça.Ela nem pôs a camisola, foi dormir com a roupa que estava mesmo, por ventura o mesmo sobretudo q usara na noite em que foi enfrentar os sanguessugas.Depois de adormecer por algum tempo, a garota acordou quando a porta de seu quarto começava a abrir bem devagarzinho, num rangido de arrepiar os cabelos.Ela já andava meio traumatizada por tudo que acontecera... Ficava assustada por qualquer coisa, com o coração batendo com tanta força que parecia que ia saltar pela boca, e era assim que se sentia no momento em que a porta se abriu.Procurou então acender a luz, mas suas mãos lhe tremiam tanto, que o abajur caiu. E ela indagou:

-É você, mãe?

Uma risada sarcástica encheu o quarto. Alexandra sentou-se na cama e trêmula voltou a perguntar:

-Quem está aí?

Pôde-se ouvir apenas a risada novamente.Aí ela gritou:

-Mãe...!!! O que está acontecendo?

A luz invadiu todo o quarto, e Sirley disse com ironia na voz:

-Eu já vou explicar _**o que está acontecendo**_!

Em seguida ele tentou se jogar sobre a cama e atacar a enteada. Porém, ela se levantou antes que ele a agarrasse, e gritou:

-Voce ficou louco???...Socorro! Mãe me ajude...!

E esbravejando isso ela saiu do quarto e logo correu para a sala, em busca da mãe.Ao chegar lá, calou-se e ficou completamente chocada com o que viu: D. Dalva estava no chão desfalecida, com o fio do telefone enrolado em volta do pescoço, quase a degolá-la...

-Ela está morta!...Tudo porque não quis me obedecer!!!Ela ia ligar para policia, mas isso não adianta... Ela não pode te ajudar agora... Ninguém pode! – Dizia Sirley ironicamente, e logo voltou a avançar em Alexandra, que mesmo chorando saiu correndo da casa, na esperança de encontrar um lugar seguro para se esconder na rua.

Quando conseguiu despistar o padrasto, Alexandra já estava longe de casa.A imagem da mãe falecida, não lhe saía da mente... E relembrando isso, ela deu um grito que arrebentou seu coração e atrapalhou por instantes sua lucidez. Ninguém ouviu, porque foi para dentro e para o além. Um grito de dor e terror... Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento...Era como se ela estivesse presa dentro de um terrível pesadelo, sem poder acordar...A garota já não sabia o que fazer com tanto sofrimento, então saiu correndo pelas ruas desertas naquela noite escura.Seus passos a levaram até os portões do cemitério...

Sem perda de tempo e com os olhos totalmente encharcados, a alma vazia e o coração em pedaços, a garota entrou na necrópole e foi procurar pelo irmão e seu grupo.Ao encontrá-lo, Alexandra correu até Mussolini e o abraçou, chorando desesperadamente em seu ombro.Os que estavam em volta, assistiam a cena sem compreender. O vampiro acolhia a irmã, certo de que algo de muito grave havia acontecido – ele só não sabia o que era.

-Mussolini me morda! – Foi a primeira coisa que a garota conseguiu dizer, certo tempo depois quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco. E, sem esconder total desespero, continuou:

-Hoje é sexta-feira treze... Então eu não vou morrer se você me morder. Se me ama de verdade, faça isso! Quero ficar aqui com você...

-Xandra, eu não posso... Você sabe disso. Por favor, me conte o que houve... – Respondeu pedindo, Mussolini. E Alexandra gritou:

-A nossa mãe está morta! Aquele maldito que era casado com ela a enforcou e depois tentou me violentar...!

Mussolini ficou petrificado, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Todos em volta não sabiam o que dizer.E pondo a mão no rosto, o irmão de Alexandra logo começava a chorar negras lágrimas amargamente, dizendo:

-Isso não pode ser verdade... Aquele desgraçado não prestava... Mas eu nunca ia prever que ele fosse capaz de tanto...!

Waleska, que também já tinha algumas lágrimas escuras a manchar a face, abraçou seu companheiro com força e deixou que ele sofresse a triste perda em seus braços.Alexandra também estava inconsolável, e buscou consolo no ombro de Franklin, que – apesar de não ter jeito com esse tipo de coisa – não lhe negou afago.

No dia seguinte Alexandra vagava sozinha e atormentada pelo cemitério, e em seguida pelas ruas sabendo que não poderia voltar para casa.Ao anoitecer voltou para o cemitério e se encontrou com o irmão.Já um tanto abatida, a garota lhe falou:

-Ontem eu falei sério quando disse que queria me juntar ao seu grupo, pois não tenho para onde ir e não vou agüentar passar outro dia andando pelas ruas sem rumo...

-Só que eu não posso te morder... Até porque se eu fizesse isso fora da sexta-feira treze, eu te mataria... – Respondeu Mussolini, com certo desânimo. E Alexandra, insistentemente prosseguiu:

-Eu não me importaria em morrer... Mas suponho que você sofreria muito com isso. Só que deve ter outro jeito; eu não vou desistir... Se realmente existe outra maneira, me conte!

O vampiro não respondeu detalhadamente, mas explicou o seguinte:

-Já que você insiste, eu não posso fazer isso... Mas acho que o único neste cemitério que pode te ajudar é o Franklin... Espere aqui, que vou procurá-lo, pois tenho que conversar com ele antes...

E dizendo isso Mussolini foi procurar o amigo e deixou a irmã na companhia de Waleska, que estava com eles.Sem compreender o que se passava, Alexandra pediu que Waleska lhe explicasse _**como**_ Franklin poderia ajudá-la. A vampira falou:

-Sabe Alexandra, não sei nem por onde começar... Mas só sei que foi assim que tudo começou entre eu e Mussolini...É que ele também teve que me morder fora da data correta e para isso tivemos que nos "_**tornar um só**_"... Porque só assim eu pude resistir à metamorfose...

Ao entender a que Waleska se referia, Alexandra ficou sem palavras. E percebendo que ela estava um tanto preocupada, a jovem vampira continuou:

-Foi a minha "primeira vez"... Eu tinha dezesseis anos e me transformei em vampira e mulher ao mesmo tempo... Foi assim que me tornei "esposa" e companheira do seu irmão...

-Waleska, na ausência da Brígida você é minha melhor amiga... Portanto tenho que lhe confiar um segredo. – Afirmou Alexandra, e logo confidenciou:

-Eu já "fiquei" com muitos caras, inclusive com o próprio Franklin... Só que eu nunca transei...Quer dizer, nunca fui até o fim, entende??? E acho até que nunca consegui fazer isso por ter um certo receio...Depois de tudo que minha mãe sempre sofreu nas mãos do marido dela...Acho que isso me afetou...Quem sabe, tenho até por medo...!

A outra sorriu e amigavelmente replicou:

-É como se você tivesse um tipo de trauma, mas nem todos os homens são como o teu padrasto...Até porque o Franklin já não é mais um homem, ele é um vampiro agora...Antes da minha primeira vez eu também me preocupava... Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que você será tão feliz quanto eu... Até porque, você não merece que aconteça de maneira diferente!

Mussolini não demorou muito a voltar, respirou fundo e chegou perto das duas informando:

-Eu já falei com o Franklin, e ele está te esperando no mausoléu dele, Alexandra...

Waleska olhou docemente para a amiga e tentou lhe passar confiança.Sem dizer mais nada, a garota foi ao encontro de seu destino...Observando que o companheiro estava um pouco inquieto, assim que a humana se retirou Waleska apressou-se em dizer:

-Calma... Tudo vai dar certo para a sua "irmãzinha"! Não vai bancar o irmão ciumento agora, vai? Depois eles certamente serão como nós...!

Chegando próximo ao mausoléu de Franklin, o luar clareava todo o cemitério, e Alexandra hesitou por um segundo.Porém logo entrou, e encontrou o vampiro que já a esperava. Sem olhá-lo, ela disse:

-Oi... Você já deve saber que eu não sei nem por onde começar... Meu irmão deve ter dito que sou...

Antes que ela terminasse de falar, Franklin se aproximou e beijou-a suavemente.

-Agora eu sei porque brigávamos tanto... – Disse ele depois do beijo. E continuou:

-Não precisa ficar tão nervosa, eu posso não ter muito jeito com romantismo e essas "coisas melosas"... Mas vou saber como te tratar, e não vou ser nenhum estúpido...

Antes que ela respondesse, ele beijou-a novamente, desta vez com mais ardor. E falou:

-É só deixar acontecer...

Minutos depois, eles já estavam transando e dando vazão a seus desejos e impulsos reprimidos. Em fim se uniam – Alexandra perdera a virgindade.Ao fim da noite, Franklin mordeu Alexandra enquanto ainda a possuía. Quando ela desmaiou, ele finalmente a vestiu e colocou-a no caixão vazio que existia em seu mausoléu.

Com o tempo, Alexandra e Franklin se tornaram mais que amantes...

Os seis vampiros então, permaneceram habitando aquele cemitério por noites a fio, condenados eternamente à maldição dos seres noturnos.

Certa noite, sem ser vista, Sílvia caminhava pelo cemitério com o Livro das Trevas nas mãos.Ao chegar na frente das sepulturas de Luma e seus "amigos" ela jurou abraçada ao livro:

-Um dia vou trazer você de volta, mas primeiro vou cumprir com o trato que fiz, e arrumar um jeito para que todos de "sua raça" possam sair do cemitério... Eu prometo!

_**FIM**_

**(...Até a terceira parte da história...)**


End file.
